Twisted Change
by StaryEyes55
Summary: There a new mew! One problem; she's on the other side of the world! I suck a summary's but it's good, please read and review! OH and I fixed all the text problems and it's spaced out, sorry about that .
1. Unexpected

**Twisted Change-Chapter 1**

America

A loud yawn escaped my lips as I sat up in my twin-sized bed and stretched high above my head. The light from my window danced over my sleepy eyes. With another yawn I swung my legs to the side of the bed. School started today. I slumped my way over to the full body mirror next to my door. My long dark brown hair clung to my face and my chocolate brown eyes were obviously still asleep. My name is Amme Rose Johnson; I'm an 8th grader at the old Cambridge Middle School. I'm 14 and will be 15 in May. May 15th to be exact. I'm fairly tall, around 5''5' with long tracker legs for the running season at school. Everyone says I'm as light as a feather even though I'm probably around 100 pounds already, though I'm slender and on the small side.

I rolled my shoulders back to try and be less stiff from the long night's sleep. I walked over to the small closet and pulled out my school uniform, which consisted of a navy blue pleated skirt which reached about arms length down and a long sleeve white button up shirt with a collar for the navy blue tie to dangle around. I never liked the tie tight and secure, it was more comfortable when it was loose and felt like it wasn't there at all. I slipped off my pajamas as threw on the uniform, along with my own addition on a pair of white knee-high stockings to give off my own style. I ran to the bathroom and washed up a bit before I tied up my hair in a high pony, leaving two strands hanging loose in the front, slid on a white headband and put on my make-up. After I was done getting ready I stumbled down the steps-trying not to trip- to the lower level of my home, where I took a left into the kitchen. My parents weren't home so I had to make my own breakfast. Cereal usually worked well, along with the usual apple juice. While I drank I slipped on my black skater shoes and grabbed my baby blue bag, along with the skateboard that leaned against the wall next to the front door. It was 6:00 am and school started at 6:30 so I still had time, the school was only ten minuets away and I could ride pretty quickly. After tossing my dishes in the sink I dashed out the door, locking it behind me and began to skate down to the old school. After picking up the pace a bit, it didn't take too long before I made it to the large old brick building where my best friend Kylee Anderson waited at the front doors. I made my way up the few steps to the door and then began walking to my new locker with Kylee.

"So, how was your summer?" Kylee asked.

"Great! It ended way too soon though!" I whined.

"Well... tell me..." She hinted after elbowing me in the side.

"What?" I asked, clueless.

"Brandon...?" she giggled. I flushed. Brandon was my new "boyfriend" he asked me out over the summer. He's great, so nice, and really cute too, but this wasn't really a topic I liked.

"What about him?" I turned my head so I didn't have to look at her.

"Oh, common. Tell me everything! Did he kiss you yet? What was the first date like? Does he really like you? Do you think he'll still like you this ye-" Her rambling was cut short by my hand, which was now holding her mouth shut.

"Kylee" I hissed. "Shut up! No, he didn't kiss me, yes the date was fun, I'm pretty sure he likes me, and I don't know what he's thinking now!" I barked. She talks far too much and it got annoying when you've been listening to it since 2nd grade. She shook my hand off and looked past me with a devious grin planted on her face.

"What?"

"Brandon's coming over here," she whispered to me. I froze, oh no! He can't come now; I didn't what to see him yet, not with my loud mouth friend here. She'll tell him everything.

"Kylee, get out of here." I told her.

"Why!" She whined. "Because you'll tell him everything I just told you, now get!" I spat.

"Fine..." She drawled, and then began to walk over to her locker or the other side of the hallway.

"Amme!" That beautiful voice yelled. I turned and could already feel my face heating up. Brandon wasn't just any guy; he was the most popular guy in school. And he like _me_, so many girls wanted to kill me for that.

He stopped a few feet in front of me. Oh gosh, he was gorgeous! His short dirty blond hair, his muscular frame, him beautiful green eyes, his, voice...

"Amme, Amme...Amme, you okay?" He asked as him hand reached out and shook my shoulder.

"Huh! What?" I snapped out of my daze. He chuckled.

"Spacing out again?" He joked. Oh, how embarrassing! "Yeah…" I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me after school? He continued.

"A-a-a-" I struggled to find words. "A-a-a" I gave up a just gave him a fast nod up and down. He laughed and then tussled my hair like I was a five year old who just did something good. My forehead creased. I hate when he does that. "Okay, then I'll come by your locker later!" He waved as her ran to him homeroom.

I walked to my homeroom with a smile on my face, but it soon disappeared when I walked into the English room. The last seat as by the one and only Josh Hanson. He was a sweet guy in elementary, but once middle school hit he changed a lot from the little nerd he used to be. He was a lot taller, had dark brown hockey hair and was built well. All in all, he was hot and has had the biggest crush on me since 7th grade; last year. I dragged my feet over to the chair and sat down. He immediately started talking and I just tried to block him out. That's when the dream from the night before crept back into my thoughts, it was out of the ordinary and was really bugging me.

I was all alone, in a world I've never seen before. The was nothing or no one there for that matter. Well, except for me that is. My hands where shaking, cold and I was running. Running from something that I'm not quite sure what it was. The frosty chill nipped at my bare skin leaving me want to collapse, but for some reason I just couldn't. Until I'd ran enough to fall over. A hand helped me up and when I looked at it's owner, I saw the face of a teenage boy, older than me, with golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He told me something, but no words came out, it was all mute. Then came the part that was troubling me the most. There was a part right after when I was all alone again. That's when I saw a tiny polar bear cub rolling in the snow. It was extremely cute and it was prancing over to me through the white blanket that covered that vast area. But as the tiny cub came closer it began to grow into a larger bear. Into a full-grown bear… but this bear didn't look the same. The tiny cub had love and happiness in his eyes, while it's now grown figure had the eyes of hate and rage. The poor bear charged at me but I was pulled out of the way by something else now. Not the teenage boy, but a shadowy figure I couldn't make out. A figure that had no face, nor arms or legs. Just a mere form. An outline of what would make a human. Its dark, faded arms pulled around my waist in an iron tight grip. I fought against it but it would release me. I reached out to where I now saw Brandon's out stretched hand trying to find my own. But he couldn't grab it. The more I reached, the harder I tried, the tighter the iron hold bound. It was suffocating and then I woke up with a loud scream that still wouldn't make any sound whatsoever.

My head slipped from my hands and hit the desk below me in a loud "thud"! I rubbed my head with a hand and shouted aloud. "Owe!" Josh laughed. "Don't go hurting that pretty little face of yours Ames."

I scowled. "Shut up. Don't call me that." The bell rang and I finally had an excuse to use the saying "Saved by the bell".

The rest of the day went by in a blur and I soon found myself at my locker, packing up all my homework for the night. I didn't have much, just Math. Sadly I had no classes with Brandon, but I had lunch with Kylee and a few of my other good friends. I also had my fried Matt in Spanish and Amber and Kylee both in Gym. After packing up I locked it shut and walked out of the school to meet Brandon by his Truck. Brandon's 15, a year older than me, but already has his license. I started school the same time as everyone else, but I skipped a grade, so I'm the youngest out of all my friends, who are either 15 or going on 15 soon. I slid into the passenger seat and flicked on the radio. I was hoping this would clear my head of the dream. Brandon got in next and immediately turned down the radio. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing at all." I shrugged and reached for the dial for volume, but his hand caught mine. "Amme, tell me. You seem kind of off today and it's worrying me." He told me while staring into my eyes. That's not fair, he put me on the spot. A deep sigh rolled out. "I had a bad dream and it's bugging me." I confessed. He let go f me hand and placed his hand on my cheek. "It's ok, just a dream." He smiled sweetly. "Yeah." I looked down. "Hey, look at me." He pulled up my head to meet his eyes. "Try not to think about it ok? I'm here for you. Just call me at night if you ever need to talk, ok?" His eyes were melting me. "Ok." I smiled. It's hard to refuse him.

Japan-Café Mew Mew Basement

"Wesley!" Elliot shouted.

"I know, I know, I saw." Wesley replied with a sigh. "But how is this going to work?" He asked the teenage boy standing nest to him. Elliot smirked. "I've got it all covered."

"What do you mean?" Wesley looked confused.

"I set up the mirror at the correct coordinates, so just fire the infuser when she's by the hill. I'm sure it'll hit... Even if she is on the other side of the world." The blond boy smiled.

The older boy, Wesley, with long brown hair gave a content nod and turned to the computer settings in front of him. "Let's hope this works. She's our last hope." He muttered with a determined look.

Meanwhile upstairs in the café 6 girls gathered together to hear the news of the final project.

"Guys come here!" Zoey yelled to her friends. They all came rushing over. "Did you all hear? They found her!" The red headed girl exclaimed.

"Really?" Kiki jumped up and down in excitement. "When can we go get her?" the small blond girl questioned.

"Umm... well... here's the thing... she's not exactly... 'Here'" Zoey Laughed nervously.

"What do you mean bay that" Corina spat.

"Well... Umm… She's kind of on the other side of the world." Zoey smiled.

"What!" They all shouted. Everyone in the Cafe looked. "Shush" Zoey put a finger to her lips. "People are here!" She whispered to them all.

"How is she going to help us save the world, if she's on the other side of it!" Corina hissed in a low roar.

"Don't worry, Elliot has it all planned out. He's going to go over there and bring her back here." Zoey smiled in triumph.

"I don't think it'll be that easy." Renee, an older girl, spoke up from her silence. All the girls looked over at her. "Why not?" Zoey asked.

"Do you really think she's going to want to come with some strange guy to the other side of the world. She'll be in shock, she'll refuse. I don't blame her. She won't want to leave her family, friends, everything. Would you?" She reasoned. Zoey looked down. "No. I could never leave Mark." Zoey sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well then what do we do?" Bridget asked.

"...I don't know..." Zoey whispered.

The ground rumbled.

"It's time." They shouted and darted to the basement to see the large screen showing a young girl, around their age, who was on a hilltop all alone.

"It's so nice out." Brandon said while smiling down at me. Why did he have to be like another foot taller than me? I felt like a child. "It really is! I love the summer, but I prefer winter better. I've always loved the snow." I laughed. "Yeah, that would explain why last year you yelled at the teacher for not letting you go out in play in the snow during 6th period." He chuckled. "Oh, you remember that…" My face flushed red. "Hey look the Hill's open." Brandon seemed to be excited about this.

"What's so special about some old hill?" I asked as we walked up it. "It's not just any hill. This is the hill that my parents got married on. They didn't want a big wedding, so they had it here." He explained. "Aw, that's so sweet." I said. He grabbed my hand and we began to run up the hill. My heart was pounding from his touch. I hope he can't hear it.

Once we were at the top I sat down out of breath. This shouldn't tire me out I'm a track star. Maybe it was because of him...

"I'll be right back." He said.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Was he leaving me?

"Ha ha, I'm thirsty. I'll get you something too." He laughed at my reaction, then left. I sat in silence as the dream rolled back into my thoughts. I fell backwards onto the green grass and watched the clouds float by. I was trying to concentrate hard, but I was cut off as the sky brightened and everything went a blinding white. I closed my eyes but when I opened then I wasn't at the park anymore. No. I was somewhere else.

The shimmering blue and white world around me left me clueless. Where am I? It was still summer but I was oddly cold. I wrapped my arms around myself to help the warmth and then realized why I was so cold. "Where are my clothes?" I screeched after I looked down and covered myself up with my arms. I took another look around but found nothing. No walls, floors, sky, people, animals, there was nothing but me and an endless world of blue. A rumble erupted from around me but I couldn't fine the source. "How…?" I questioned myself, but then saw the cause. A large polar bear, the one form my dream. It was angry about agony and anguish. It made my heart ach but also a but mad. "Is this seriously how I'm going to die?" I shouted at the charging bear. "In some stupid dream, from a polar bear?" I continued to shout. This was crazy. But I could move, I was frozen. Paralyzed in the sight. I closed my eyes tight and awaited the pain of my death. But it didn't come… I looked down at the horrid sight. "Oh my gosh! What's going on?" I screeched when I saw that the large bear was now being molded with my body until it finally disappeared. A loud roar burst from my cold lips and my eyes flashed an icy blue color. The pain finally came and the constant screams turned into lour growls are roars from the new animal inside of me. "Help!" I thundered as I fought back the tears of the ripping pain of my skin and insides. How did it get inside of me, it's far too large! But when I looked down to check my body, I looked the same. No blood, no cuts or bruises, but I was now wearing clothes. Not my clothes though, different clothes. Two white knee-high stockings pulled onto my bare legs. Along with two while, long gloves that reached up to my elbows. A small snowflake symbol lay put on the top of each hand of the gloves. Next came two large brown boots with fur around the rims. They were far too big for my size 4 feet, but somehow the stayed on with no trouble at all. My hair stayed in a high ponytail with the two strands in front, but with the addition of a white ribbon that took the place of my headband. There were two small powder blue ribbons, which clung around my biceps and another ribbon of the same color that took it's spot around my neck, looking like a small chocker. At the middle of the ribbon on my neck, there dangled a small golden pendant with the symbol of a snow flake on top of it. Finally came the small powder blue dress that hugged my curves and was about arms length down. The top was strapless and revealed my shoulders, while the bottom was pleated with small creases all around the end.

"What's going on?" I asked again, a bit more dazed. I was extremely tired and I couldn't see very well. The weight on my eyes were taking me under. My head was spinning and I finally gave into the darkness, which was pulled on my eyelids.

I shot up in my bed, panting for air. That dream again. I was in my room and the bright green glow of the clock next to me on the bed stand read 7:03 pm. I heard a hard sigh of relive for my right. I snapped my head over to the sound and saw the love of my life sitting in a chair next to my bedside.

"Thank God you're okay." He sighed yet again

"What happened?" I asked, still confused.

"You were past out when I came back up the hill, so I carried you home."

I blushed, He carried me! "And I've been waiting for you to wake up ever since. You had me worried sick there." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down. So it was all a dream then?

"It's ok, you're fine now and I'm glad. Just don't worry me like that again." He laughed. I forced a smile as my eyes welt up with tears. He stared straight into my eyes. It looked like he was getting closer. Nah. But then it happened. He perfect lips caught mine in a soft kiss. Once he released me he whipped away my tear. "It's ok." He smiled. I couldn't find my voice, so I just smiled. I was so happy, my first kiss.

"Oh, by the way..." He continued. "You never told me you got a tattoo. He pointed to my neck. I looked down confused. And there on my collarbone was an aqua symbol of a snowflake.

"What!" My eyes widened.

"What? It's cute." He laughed. It's wasn't a dream, I knew that for sure. My dream I had the night before had come true. The polar bear, all that stuff. It wasn't a dream. I lost my breath again, but soon found it as Brandon shook me.

"I like it, no need to be worried." he smiled. I forced a smiled back.

"Sorry, but I've got to go, my mom will probably be mad." He laughed as he got up from the bed.

"Ok, thanks, bye." I said.

"Bye!" He called from the door.

"We've got her!" Elliot exclaimed to Wesley. The girls had already gone home.

"That's great! Now all we need is her here." Wesley said with a smile.

"Leave it to me, I've already got the plane tickets. Tell the girls I've went to go bring her back.

"Ok, be safe." Wesley replied. Elliot nodded and left.

"Here I come Amme Rose Johnson." Elliot said with a small glint in his eyes, and a smile playing at the corners of his lips. He said it so low that Wesley couldn't possible hear it. He walked up the steps and out to his car.


	2. Chosen

**Twisted Change Episode 2**

The morning came much too quickly for my liking. I didn't want to wake up. Wake up to this nightmare. Everything was coming true from that horrid dream. _Stupid polar bear. How dare you inhabit my body. _I thought in disgust as I looked down at myself. At least last night had it's up's too. Brandon kissed me. I placed a finger to my bottom lip. I smiled wide and tried to forget about what else happened last night, while I got dressed in the usual school uniform. I walked in front of my mirror and tried out the best fake smile I could make.

"That'll do, I guess." I sighed and then walking to the bathroom. Yet another sigh escaped me when I realized I had school. Great, school, I get to sit next to Josh, and listen to all the new gossip that Kylee tells me. Oh boy, this is going to be a long day. I staggered down the steps into the kitchen for the usual cereal and apple juice. As always my mom and dad were gone with work, and I didn't have to bother with any little siblings. I did have one little sister. Her name was Isabella. Isabella Marie Johnson. But we called her Bella or Bells for short. I haven't seen her since last year though. She used lived with my grandparents since my house wasn't exactly a safe place for a defenseless 5 year old. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, defenseless? Well allow mw to explain. My parents aren't exactly the... "Loving" type. They're more of the... "I wish you were never born" type. I know, sad right? But I can handle it; the neglect is nothing to me. I already went through that, and learned the hard way how to get past it. I knew Bella couldn't though, she'd have snapped by now, that's why I sent her to live with my grandparents, but it was only supposed to be for a few weeks. It didn't work out that way though. She left forever… She'd come to visit every so often, but only when the folks were out of town, or on business, or something like that. I missed her dearly; surly she would visit this year. I really wanted to see her, she would be 7 now. I sent her away 2 years ago, when things got bad. Don't worry I won't go into detail. But I can tell you about her per say. She's really small for her age, she looks like a 5 year old even though she's 7 and has short golden hair. The was odd to us, since we all have brown hair, so that was different to have a blonde in the house. But she had a smile that could brighten up anyone's day. Her voice is honey sweet and her laugh is like the song of a wind chime. She's everything to me, I could never leave her… but I had to. I rode down the usual path to my school to where Kylee waited in her usual spot; by the doors.

I walked up to her and put on that smile I had been practicing. She greeted me, and then she was unusually quiet. This was new, it concerned me.

"Uh, Kylee? Are you ok?" I asked, a bit concerned. She scowled at me. Okay, now I was confused. "What?" I said holding my palms up, waving them in front of me in an apologetic way.

"Amme... you have no idea how..." She paused. "Jealous I am!" She jumped up and down in excitement. What in the world was she talking about? I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What on earth is wrong with you?"

"Oh common, don't play dumb." She continued to jump. Okay, now I was getting annoyed.

"What are you talking about Kylee? Have you completely lost it?" I added sarcastically. She stopped jumping and placed her hands on her hips as the scowl crept back to her features. I personally thought she looked ridiculous, but apparently not to her. Kylee had short copper colored hair and green eyes. She was a very pretty girl, but most of the time she made herself look like a complete idiot by the way she acted.

"Amme, that's not fair!" She whined, "Please, please tell me everything!" Her hands were squeezed together out in front of her face and was practically begging.

"What in the world!" I exclaimed. I hate when she does this. She expects me to know things, when I obviously don't. Ugh, she's so frustrating. "Kylee, just tell me what you're talking about, so I can try to explain what you probably have all wrong." I sighed.

"Well rumor's going around that you and a certain someone kissed last night!" She was bouncing again, but I was mad.

"What?" I screamed. "Who told you that?" I questioned, getting closer.

"Well, Tiffany told Ben, who told Chris, who told Amber, who told Kim because they're like best, best friends, who told Tracy, who told Maddie, Who told me just now, so I'm like _Oh my gosh! Really? _So I just _had_ to know!!" She screeched. My forehead crumpled and I was blazing mad. I was the talk of the school for who knows how long, and this all just happened last night! I stalked off to find the one who most likely started it. Brandon. Of course, all the fan girls who absolutely hated me surrounded him. I squeezed my way through them all and called out his name, but no reply came. I called again. No answer. Was he ignoring me? Is he mad at me? I turned to leave, but something caught my wrist and spun my around. I felt my heart jump. Brandon was smiling down at me. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and my worries melted away. He dragged me out with him, away from all the girls to a nearby bench. We both sat down and he looked at me like I was the only one there. I felt me face heat up… and then something new.

Someone called Brandon's name and he turned to see his friend, Chris. What was this new thing I felt? It wasn't an emotion, more of a physical feeling. I felt it at the top of my head and by the end of my spine; the small of my back. I place one shaking hand at the top of my head, and felt around until I came to a stop. My eyes widened and I gasped loudly. Brandon must have heard this because just then he turned to me. My arms immediately flew to my head to cover the new furry feature to my body.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm just dandy, well I got to go, bye!" I jumped up from the bench and ran to the nearest bathroom where I went straight to the mirror and slowly put my arms down. My shaky hands fell and I now saw the cause of this new feeling. My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged even more.

"I have _ears_!!" I screeched but then remembered the other feeling. I quickly looked behind me, only to see a small puffy white tail. My heart was racing faster than ever and my face was cherry red. "Stupid polar bear get out of me!" I screeched again but then heard the sound that made me freeze, the five-minute bell for class. "Oh no, what do I do? What do I do?" I paced back and forth trying to think of a way to cover the new furry features on my head and lower back. A smile pulled at the corners of my lips. "Light bulb!" I smiled with pride. I pulled a textbook out of my bag and walked out of the bathroom. The book sat over my head, and by bag dangled down to cover my tail. Walking to homeroom wasn't too hard, but I made it quick so no one would see me.

Once there I sat down and now used the chair for the lower cover, but my text still sat atop my head though.

"Hey Amme, love the new look!" Josh joked as he sat down next to me. Oh gosh no, not him again. I glared at him but he only laughed. "You're so cute when you're mad." He laughed again.

"Bite me!" I growled, and then covered my mouth.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" He asked, still smiling. Oh, I really wanted to smack that pretty smile off his smug face.

"Don't push me Josh." I warned.

"Really? Why not?" He joked again while leaning in closer. I growled but soon after found my hands over my mouth again. Why was I doing that? "You know that growling thing only makes you cuter." He smiled.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"Miss Johnson! That is not how we speak to our classmates. Apologize now, or go to the office." My teacher cut in. I scowled, and then turned to the smirking Josh.

"I'm waiting..." He drawled, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. I was red with furry.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't quiet catch it." He pulled at his ear.

"Sor-ry" I broke it into two hard syllables, and spoke through my teeth. He laughed and tussled my hair. Oh that was it, I stood from my chair and threw my clenched fist down at him, hitting him across his right cheek. "Ah, What the heck was that for!" He screamed at me while he clutching his face.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed back.

"Miss Johnson! Take you're bag and go down to the office right now! We are calling you parents!" The teacher shouted at me.

"Like I care! They don't care about me anyways! They won't even answer the phone!" I threw that in his face.

"Then go home. We do not need troublemakers in this school!" He yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back as I picked up my bag and stormed out of the school. I didn't need them. As I stalked home I felt as if someone was following me. I constantly looked over my shoulder, but saw nothing each time. I decided to try and cool off at the park. I walked in the wide park and sat down on a bench near the large fountain. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back as I listened to the flowing water, but I jumped from my seat when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

I whipped around to see a familiar face. Too familiar. I knew this man… He was yet another thing form my terrible dream. He smiled at me, flashing his perfect pearly whites in my direction. Wow, was he ever gorgeous! I shook the thought from my head.

"Are you Amme Johnson?" He asked in the most soothing voice. I nodded, not able to find words good enough to go along with his velvet voice. He smirked. _Smirked? Why is he smirking at me? What happened to the beautiful smile?_ I thought."Just who I was looking for." He said, the smirk still frozen on his perfect face.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your new boss. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." He said as he pointed to the blue snowflake on my collarbone.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, more scared that confident.

"I don't _want_ you to do anything. I _need_ you to do something." He answered.

"What?" I eyed him. He was stating to seem suspicious to me…

"I need you to come with me." He said as he took my hand.

"Where?" I protested, taking my hand back.

"Don't be difficult. Common, I already have your ticket." He said grabbing my hand again. I snatched in back and scowled at his perfect face.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, until you tell me who you are, and what you want." I hissed. There was no way I would trust the likes of him. He might have had the looks of an innocent teenage boy, but he was too pushy, and I didn't know him. My parents never really taught me about strangers and kids getting kidnapped, but I was smart enough to know that this guy was trouble. Pity too, he was so young. He sighed in defeat and a smile of triumph played at the corners of my lips. I would never regret the day of my stubbornness.

"Ok, listen closely, because I'm _not _repeating myself." He told me. I nodded, ready to listen. I wanted to know what was going on."Ok, you see that mark." He poked the small aqua snowflake on my collarbone. "That's you're symbol. From the looks of it, you're the Polar Bear. The Element of Ice. You see Johnson, your DNA has been mixed with the Red Data of the endangered Polar Bear. So henceforth, you are a Mew Mew." He hesitated to look at my face. I was wearing the expression you'd see when some said something really stupid and you just couldn't help the slant to your brown and the curve to your lips. He continued anyway, "There are 5 others such as yourself. Zoey, your leader, with the Wild Cat, Bridget, with the Black Finless Porpoise, Kiki, with the Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey, Corina, with the Blue Lorikeet and Renee with the Grey wolf. There are several other Mews as well, but they are at different part of the world and don't fight as often. They're more of replacements or we use them if we ever need backup. The 5 I just told you about are all in Japan working together to save the world from the Cyiniclons; an alien race that wants to take over the earth and erase all humans form the surface."-when he said that I knew he was insane- "Your job is to fight them off, and keep them from harming the humans. That's why I need you to come with me to Japan. You will work as a waitress at Cafe Mew Mew, which is our headquarters. You will also need to train. You can work with Zoey, she's the most skilled, and powerful. Don't worry, you'll do fine. We need your help to save this earth. Will you join us?" He stood up from the bench and held out a hand. _Join them? _This was way too much to take in. Save the world from evil aliens? Red Data animals? Others? Mew Mews? But most of all... Leave? With him... to _Japan_? I'd have to leave all my friends, Brandon, and... Bella? What was his game?

I slapped his hand away. "No." I said it in a way to end a conversation. The scowl returned to his face.

"What?"

"No." I confirmed. "You're obviously insane, and need serious help."

"You have to!" He hissed, completely ignoring my advise to him.

"I don't _have_ to do anything!" The low rumble in my chest erupted in a quaking growl.

"Yes you do, the fate of the world lies in your hands!" he shouted.

"In my hands?" I screamed. "You've got 5 other girl over there including some other's who use for backup! Why me?" My voice held so much sarcasm it was hardly bearable.

"Because you were chosen."

"Well _un_-choose me!" I scoffed.

"It's not that simple. You have the Red Data, you get the mark. It's kind of a package deal." He smirked.

"But I don't want to leave my friends and my family!" I cried. "I'll never leave my sister and you can't make me! What's the matter with you? Go harass some other little girl, I'm not in the mood really."

He groaned, "You're stubborn as hell! I'm not playing around here."

"What's your game?" I ignored his attempt to convince me.

"My game? Listen to me Johnson, I'm not playing, this is real. How else can you explain that mark you just got on your collarbone?" He poked the tender spot of my skin and I felt a shiver roll down my spine, his hands were extremly warm. "How else can you explain the dream, the animal instincts, the fact that after than light hit you changed."

I was suspicious again, and concerned as well, more for myself though. I resulted to stuttering from shock. "H-how d-did you k-know that?" I questioned in a shaky voice.

He leaned in closer and I could feel his hot breath blow across my face again. "Because I put that mark there." He whispered.

I lost my voice. Everything was making so much sense, but at the same time none at all. I was utterly confused it wasn't even funny anymore. Not that it was in the first place.

"Now let's go." He yanked at my arm again.

"No!" I screamed, while I pulled away; tumbling backwards, still out of breath. My eyes were wide, still in shock about the information. He exhaled deeply and rubbed his temples.

"I was afraid of this." I heard him mutter to himself. "Okay Amme..." He sighed. "I have an offer for you." I listened intently. He must have understood somehow. Somehow he must have gotten that I absolutely couldn't leave my sister… I don't know how, but… It wasn't an option for me to leave at all. "You can either come with me and fight with help from more experienced girls, who know what they're doing? Or you can stay here." He told me. I knew my answer, but he started talking again before I could say it. "But their are conditions. You are still a Mew Mew no matter if you like it or not. You have a job, and you must fulfill that job. If anything goes down here, you must stop it. You must fight it. Alone. By yourself. With no backup if you get hurt, or worst, _die_. You will have to fight Cyniclons and whatever they throw at you and basically save the world. Alone." He told me.

I thought for a long while about this. If I chose A I would have to move and leave everything behind, but if I chose B I would have to do all these things… alone. Could I do that? I could train, and get better at whatever it was I had to do. But would I be able to do all of it alone? Then of course there was C… that he really was some psychopathic guy that was just trying to hurt me. But then why would he give me an option to stay? I couldn't believe I was thinking it but… I had no choice but to believe him… he made the most sense out of this whole mess. How could I not believe him…

"B" My voice was small. My eyes were gazing down at my feet."

What?" He was astounded; couldn't believe me.

"I'm staying here, I-"

He cut me off before I could finish. "You're actually going to fight alone? Do you have any idea how-"

"I don't care if I have to fight alone. I don't care if I die. I can train and get better on my own. I can fight these things and be just fine. But don't you dare think for one second that I am leaving my little sister behind." My head rose to glare at him with narrow eyes. My voice was shaking as my eyes welt up with tears. I couldn't believe I was actually falling into what this guy was saying. He smiled down at me.

"...Ok… I thought you would say that. So here, this is a Mini Mew, or at least that's what Zoey calls it. Since you will be working alone, you will have to have as much information on the Cyniclones as possible. Mini Mew can help you." He gave me a small icy blue puffball that had two dark blue eyes and a cheery smile. It was cute. "This is a different kind of Mini Mew though. Zoey's follows her around and help capture the souls of predicites. Yours can do the same things, but your won't follow you everywhere. Your is more of a camcorder for us. That way we can watch your battles." He seemed so serious. That means he's telling the truth doesn't it?

"And this." He handed me a golden object that I took. "I'm sure you've seen it before, when you first transformed that is. It's called a power pendant. Use this to transform into your Mew form. You can also use it to call us. If you're ever in serious trouble, we'll be here in a flash. Every time you use it we will be able to pinpoint your location." He explained. I nodded.

So this was my new job, huh? Saving the world? I guess it not what I was suspecting for my first job, but it sure does sound like the best one I could ever imagine.

"I'm glad you agree to this," He had a smug look on his face, but his eyes showed something along the lines of sympathy. "Since you know everything now I should probably get going back to my Country." He laughed and turned to leave but my arms wound around his middle and I let the tears flow from eyes onto his shirt. I could only think of how much of a jackass he was, just coming to tell me this and then leaving right away. Within ten minuets I learned what my life was going to be like. In the last _ten minuets_ I learned how I would die. Though still, I was happy that he somewhat understood me.

"Thank You." I whispered. He didn't answer, but I felt him nod. Gosh was he ever warm.

"You cry too much Johnson. Anytime you need us, just call." He whispered back. I let him go and then said good-bye.

I walked home thinking about my new "job". I wonder what those other girls are like? Well I'm sure I'll meet then soon enough. I stepped into my house. Quiet as usual. I never expected any "Welcome home Honey" or "How was school?" since this was normal for me. I was usually alone anyway, this was no change. I had no parents even home to make dinner so I made it myself. I then did my homework from my missed class, I was sure to grab it when I was storming out of the school, then went upstairs to the bathroom, turned the knobs to the shower on and stripped myself of my clothes. I stepped in and felt the hot water trickle down my back. I finished quickly, dried off and when to my room. I dressed in my White silk pajamas and crawled into bed. My mind wondered, and I found that I couldn't wait until the morning came.


	3. Do You Like Snow?

**_Twisted Change Episode 3_**

Japan- Zoey's house

"Ah, Stupid Elliot, how can he give in so easily to her!" Zoey shouted in her room as she got ready to leave to the Cafe. "This is so unfair! When I didn't want to be a Mew Mew he practically dragged me back with him! Why didn't he do that to her? What could she of possibly said to make him let her stay over there!?" She was enraged. "I even have to go back to that stupid Cafe today and work. I do all the work around here. Corina just sits on her but all day, Kiki is always goofing off, Renee never wants to help, and well I guess Bridget's ok, but seriously? Just because I'm the leader doesn't mean I have to do all the work at some stupid little shop!" Zoey was frustrated since Amme didn't come back to Japan with Elliot. She didn't think it was fair. "Jeez I wish I could just disappear from here for a while." She sighed and gave up trying to fix her hair.

"That can be arranged!" An annoying voice rang by her ear. Zoey jumped as strong arms wound around her. She struggled to get loose, but they were too tight, and much to strong.

"Let go Kish!" Zoey screamed.

"Do you really think I would just let go?" Kish laughed as Zoey struggled.

"I mean it Kish, let go or else I'll Mew-tilate you!" Zoey threatened. Kish laughed harder.

"How are you going to do that Kitty-cat? I don't see your power pendant anywhere." Zoey dropped her hands from trying to wrench Kish's arms off, and felt around her pockets where she found nothing.

"Where is it!" She said to herself. Kish smiled and flipped her around in his arms. She was now crushed against his hard chest, so there was not the smallest gap between them.

"You have no way to fight me off Kitty-cat, so give up. And I'll make you disappear... With me." He smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. "No!" Zoey tried to push away, but there was no luck. "It'll be ok Zoey, we'll finally be together. You will become my bride." His smile stretched wider across his pale face.

"No!" Zoey cried as her eyes burned with tears. They rolled down her face in streams. Kish tilted his head to the side and lowered his face to meet hers. He kissed the flowing tears that rolled down her cheeks then licked his lips. Zoey shook her head rapidly. "Get away!" She screeched. Kish stopped and scowled.

"You will be mine Zoey!" He yelled as his arms tightened around her small frame. He lifted her up and flew out the window. They were now very high above the busy streets of Tokyo. "It's a simple answer Zoey! Be mine, or die!" He yelled at her.

"Cats always land on their feet!" Zoey shouted at him, tears still stinging her face.

"Not dead ones!" Kish exclaimed. In that moment Kish now held Zoey in one arm and in the other he held a small dagger to her throat. Zoey's eyes widened and her tears slid faster.

"You'd really kill me Kish?" She asked. Kish's face fell.

"Don't make me do this Zoey." He warned. "Be mine."

"No!" She screamed as she struggled to get loose yet again. "Let me go, let me go! I want to see Mark! I love Mark! _Mark_!" She pleaded. He raised the dagger high in the air and then came down. Zoey closed her eyes tight and awaited the siring pain… but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see a stunned Kish. The dagger should of been in her neck, but nothing was there, nor in his hand. Zoey looked quickly to her side to see the dagger falling down to the city below. Her head flung to the other side to see the cause.

"Blue Night!" She breathed.

"It's alright now Zoey. I'm here." The Blue Night said calmly.

"Zoey's mine!" Kish screamed at him and then the strong hold around Zoey's waist had disappeared. And she was falling Zoey screamed in a loud roar while he eyes clenched tightly shut. Soon she felt arms under her yet again. Her eyes bolted open. "Blue Night!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're safe now Zoey. I'm here. You have no need to worry. As long as I'm here you will be safe. I won't let him harm you." He said, still calm. Her tears flowed onto his Blue cloak. "Thank You." She cried but he didn't reply.Kish glared at them as the Blue Night carried Zoey off.

"You will be mine, Zoey." He glowered. And then disappeared into thin air, where he reappeared in the large ship where he heard the call of his name. Kish was a member of the Cyiniclons. He looked much like a regular human, but his skin color was practically white and his pointed ears really gave him away. You could say they looked like elves, but tall elves. Their clothing was nothing more than mere ragged pieces of cloth and their hair color was out of the ordinary. Kish himself hade forest green hair that tied into two low pigtails at the sides of his head,

"Kish!" Pie yelled. Pie was a lot different from Kish. He too had pale skin and pointed ears, but his short hair was a midnight blue color andhe was very tall. Taller than Kish. He had a serious face and wore baggy pants and a blue muscle shirt.

"What do you want!" Kish hissed.

"They found her." Pie replied as Kish clamed down.

"Really, Where is she? I want to meet her." Kish asked.

"Don't worry my friend, you will get to see her soon enough." Pie responded.

"Ok… when? Where do I go?" Kish asked.

"We need you to go to America and exterminate her."

"Wait, what? America?" Kish was confused.

"Yes, she's over there all alone. She refused to come to Japan with that blonde human. Now she fights over there by herself." Pie continued. "This is the perfect to get rid of her, she has no backup and she's not trained. She will have no idea what she is doing." Pie explained.

"But I don't want to go over there!" Kish shouted.

"Don't worry Kish, your precious human will be fine." Pie smirked.

"I doubt it! You better not put a single scratch on Zoey!" Kish's fists balled up.

"Don't worry I won't. Your human will be fine. I won't harm her."

"Sure you won't!" Kish yelled sarcastically. "Remember, she's mine! Don't you dare kill her! She's _mine_!" Kish shouted in Pie's face.

"You have my word. Now leave, and don't return until she is dead." Pie told him.

"I'll be back by night fall." Kish smiled and then disappeared.

Half the day had already gone by and I was on my way to lunch with Kylee. It started out like any other day. Get up, wash, dress in the usual uniform, eat, and of course do something new with the hair. Today I had my hair in pigtails. I liked when my hair was up, because it looked a lot shorter that way. I mean don't get me wrong, I like it down, but when it's up it looks much cuter.

We rounded the corner to the long lunch line. Yuck, school lunch. I hate the school lunch. I doubt they even cook it! It's always hard or the cold stuff was warm and the hot stuff was cold. It was sick and twisted, were they trying to kill us? Today we had chicken nuggets and fries. I walked with Kylee over to our table. It was round and held 3 of my other friends. Amber, Ben and Chris all sat around it, but my eyes widened in horror when I noticed an unwanted guess sitting in my spot. Josh. _How dare he! And sitting in my spot too! Does he want me to knock him out this time, I'm sure I could. I mean I've got a flipping bear inside me, I could eat him! _I shook that last thought from my head. _Ew, no way are my lips getting the tiniest bit close to him._ A quaking shiver rolled down my spine as we approached the table, Kylee sat down in her spot and I stood with my try behind Josh. He was practically shaking with laughter. My eyes narrowed.

"Move." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. I wasn't too good at it. He turned to me, a smug smile on his perfectly tan skin.

"Why should I?" He edged.

"Because that's my seat." I was trying so hard not to show my anger.

"Say please." He sang. No way was I going to say that to _him_!

"Just say it Amme, you know he won't move if you don't." Amber cut in. Both her and Kylee were glaring at him, but it didn't seem to bother the other boys.

"Please!" I shouted.

"You know you could just sit on my lap." He taunted. My face was burning with rage and I my breath got uneven. My lips pursed into a tight line.

"Get up you jerk!" I yelled inches from his face. He stood with a sigh and sat in the seat next to me.

I sat down and slammed my tray down on the circle table. I took a bite into one of the chicken nuggets. "Owe!" I screeched as I threw the nugget and held my mouth. "Jeez, it's as hard as a rock!" I yelled over Josh's laughter.

"You've gone to this school for how long to know that the food is deadly." He said in a sarcastic mock."

So am I!" I hissed back at him. _I could kill him right now. I should... No, no, no... Too many witnesses..._

"Feisty are we?" He joked. I stuck my tongue out like a 5 year old and turned away from him to listen in on Kylee's story. She was talking about gossip as usual, apparently Amber and Ben were going out now. Well at least I wasn't the talk of the school any more.

"Hey Amme?" Ben's voice questioned.

"Yeah?" I was calming down now."

Are you free after school? We're going to the Amusement Park." He told me.

"Yeah sure! Can't wait!" I loved amusement parks, maybe Brandon would come!

"Yes!" Josh shouted as he shot his fist into the air.

"What _is_ your problem?" I was annoyed.

"Well now I've got a date!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I was confused. It all cleared up as I felt his arm snake around my shoulders.

"Get off me!" I pushed his arm off.

"Oh common, I know you like me." He joked.

"I have a boyfriend for you information!" I shouted.

"I know." He shrugged. My eye twitched. He knew I had a boyfriend, he knew I hated his guts, he knew that I would beat the living day lights out of him if he touched me, and still he thinks he's got a chance? I was shaking mad."You see, Amber and Ben are going together, Kylee and Chris are going together, so that just leave you and me." He smiled in triumph. I jumped up from my seat."

Did it ever occur to you that Brandon could come?" I glowered down at him.

"Yeah, that's why I asked him ahead of time so I knew when he was busy." His smile was growing bigger.

"You planed this!" I yelled at the top on my lungs. Other people looked at me funny, so I quickly sat down; face red in embarrassment.

"That's right." He laughed. I turned in a flash to face him then leaned in and spoke. "

Don't you think for one minute that I would ever go on date with you!" I hissed in a low whisper.

"How about a second?" He smirked.

"Please Amme!" Pleaded Kylee.

"What?" I spat. My head now jolted in her direction

."You don't have to call it a date, ok? But I bought the tickets already and I really want you to come." She whinedI hesitated.

"...Fine... But we _never_ speak of this again!" I whispered back in my low hiss again.She clapped her hands in excitement, and then turned to Chris, but I stormed away and decide to skip the rest of school.

I walk home still in my frustration from what happened at lunch and kicked my door open, slamming it behind me. I stomped up the stairs and into my room at the end of the small hallway. I striped from my uniform and searched my closet for some clothes to wear. I pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and an icy blue tank top, with some long icy blue knee-high stockings. I pulled out my hair binders and brushed my silky hair, then pulled it back up into the two pigtails and tied them with two black ribbons. I grabbed my cell and sat on my bed while I dialed the number.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello?" The male voice questioned.

"Hey Brandon, it's me, Amme." I replied.

"Hey Amme, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free today? I'm going to the amusement park with the group." I asked. Maybe Josh was lying...

"Oh, I'm really sorry Amme, but I have to baby-sit my little brother today, and then I have basketball practice..." He osunded apologetic.

"Oh..." I said looking down.

"I'm really sorry Amme, but maybe tomorrow?" He asked.

"Really?" I was ecstatic after hearing him chuckle.

"Yeah, you could come see me play the big game, then we could go get some food or something?"

"Sounds great!" I exclaimed.

"Ok well then I'll talk to you later hopefully." He told me.

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye"

I snapped my phone shut and jumped up and down in excitement. I couldn't wait! Now I'd just have to get through this horrid day. Oh, how can it get any worse? I'm going to have Josh hanging on me all day! I skipped down the steps and grabbed my wallet on my way out. I had to take a bus, but I got there just in time. I ran up to them when I saw them walking in and gave them all hugs and said hi, well all of them except for Josh. We walked through the park and talked and laughed and went on a lot of rides. Unfortunately we finally came to a two-person ride. I was doing so well at ignoring him, now I had to get on the cutest ride in history with him, the one that I should be on with Brandon.

A shiver rolled down my spine. Kylee and Chris stepped onto the Farris Wheel, followed by Amber and Ben and then I unwillingly stepped forward, but then hesitated and calculated my chances of running away without him catching me. My results didn't look too good. My thoughts were erupted when I felt a warm hand on the small of my back pulling me in and then pushing me forward. I cringed away from him, but he just pulled me in closer. Maybe I could murder him when we were at the top...? He smiled, obviously pleased when we stepped in; well I was more dragged in. We sat down side by side, I tried to slip over to the seat across from him, but he didn't let me go. I was now locked in his arms as his other hand snaked over my front and entwined with his other.

It was like I was being imprisoned. I struggled to make him let me go, but he didn't. _Jeez did he work out that much?_ I wondered_._

"This is nice." He smiled. "We should so do this more often."

"Don't get cocky." I glared at him after he chuckled, I was soon getting very annoyed by that evil chuckle he did so often.

"Maybe we should kiss?" He joked as he leaned in closer, but my eyes narrowed.

"Don't make me kill you here!" I warned him. The annoying chuckle slipped out again. "Grrrr."

"Oh, so you still growl at people?" He mocked.

"Shut up!" I barked.

"Oh, so sorry." He remarked sarcastically. I didn't feel like fighting, so I just shut my eyes and laid my head back. The ride went on for about 5 minutes and I was getting fidgety and struggled to be comfortable, but his arm was the exact opposite. I sat up and stretched out.

"Hey, what's with the sudden movement? I like that position." He groaned.

"I'm sure you did, and I hope you remember it because it's never happening again." I said in a matter-of-factly tone. He sighed and fell back. The ride slowed to a stop and I was eager to get off. Jeez that was the longest ride in history! I could wait to get home, I was even looking forward to the grungy bus ride.

The rest of the night past fast and I was soon walking home after the bus. I passed the park when I felt a weird tingle in my finger tips and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I constantly looked back to see if I could spot anything, but it was pretty dark and my eyes weren't that great. I walked a bit faster when I heard a twig snap, and then set off in to a hard sprit when I heard it again. I looked back as I kept on running but saw nothing. There was a hard smash into my face as I ran into something, which knocked me to the ground with a loud thud! I rubbed my bottom and looked up to see what I had hit. There stood a pointy eared, green haired, ponytail wearing, fashion problem, pale skinned... I didn't know what to call him. I though for a bit, and then something that Elliot had said rang in my mind.

"Cyniclon." I whispered more to myself, but he heard.

"Oh good you're not so slow after all." He laughed. "The names Kish, sunshine." He exclaimed as he held out a hand to help me up, but I didn't take it, I wasn't that stupid. I slapped it away and jumped up."Oh, someone has an attitude problem." He smiled.

"Someone has a _fashion_ problem!" I mocked back at him. His face turned to a scowl.

"I'll have you know that these clothes are very fashionable where I come from." His scowl didn't fade.

"Well obviously, where you came from has issues!" He was right, I always had an attitude.

"Okay, enough with the funny talk, little bear!" He shouted. Obviously he doesn't like me now.

"What are you ganna do?" I challenged and to my surprise his smile repapered. _Jeez, does he have a multiple mood swig problem too? _I thought to myself.

"I'm going to fight you of course." He smiled. Out of nowhere two small daggers appeared in his pale hands and he held them up ready to attack.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said waving my hands in front of me. "That's so not fair, I don't know how to fight some creepy alien." I explained.

"Tough luck." He smiled and then prepared himself again.

"But that's still not fair. Are you seriously going to fight a girl who has no idea what she's doing? That's like cheating." I told him in my know-it-all voice. He paused; taking it all in.

"So what?" He finally spoke.

"So teach me." I ordered.

"Why should I? I'm supposed to be killing you." He smirked.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you feel so much better if you could actually go back and say that you beat me fair and square instead of going back and just saying you did, but you know you didn't?" I etched. Kish hesitated, but then started to move forward again for the attack.

"...What a pity... so pathetic..." I sighed. I was good at acting, and it was pretty easy to get to someone with a weak will power. Kish froze in his tracks and twitched.

"_What_ did you say?" He was clearly mad. "I am _not_ pathetic!" He shouted at me."

Then let's have a fair fight." I suggested innocently. He fell for it.

"Fine!" He yelled. "You have one of those power pendants right?" He questioned. "Well take it out." He ordered. I dug through my pocket and held it out. "Ok, now do something with it, like hold it out, or kiss it or something and shout Power Pendant Activate!" He told me. I though for a bit. _Hmmm, what should I do? Oh!_ An idea came to me. I held the pendant out in my right hand and spun it, like you would a ball, on my index finger.

"Mew Amme Shift!" I shouted as it spun on my outstretched finger. Ok, it wasn't the right words but it worked anyways. Besides, I liked mine better.

All around me became blue and white, Just like before. The articles of clothing started to appear. First the short strapless powdery blue dress, next came the long thigh-high white stockings, then the white long gloves, the two, too big brown boots with the white fur on top, the chocker and tiny ribbons around my biceps, and my hair was pulled into the high pony with the two strands hanging down, and finally a white ribbon shot out around my head and left a white headband in place. The world disappeared and I was back by Kish again. He smiled at me.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Love the costume, cub." He eyed me and a shivered trembled throughout me. _Ok, can you say creepy! _I thought.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Say something." He told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Anything." He said.

"Like...?" I asked again.

"I don't know, the first thing that comes to mind, I think." He shrugged.

"Umm, Oh Ice cream!" I exclaimed. That sounded really good right now. He burst out laughing. _What's so funny? _I wondered

"Not a food, a weapon!" He laughed.

"Oh!" I smiled sheepishly. "Umm..."

"Jeez, can you hurry up I want to get this over with." He said impatiently.

"Hold on I'm thinking!" I yelled at him.

"It's not that hard, it's just a weapon. The other girls said there's in like a second."

"Grrrr, shut up! This is important! It has to be something powerful! So I can beat your butt!" I shouted.

"I'd like to see that!" He scoffed.

"Just you wait!"

"I have been. It's been quiet some time now." He pretended to look at a watch on his bare wrist.

"Hold on!" I yelled in frustration, he wasn't making this any easier.

"Oh that's it, I don't care if I don't win 'fair and square' I just want to get out of here. I have to go see Zoey!" He shouted back.

"Zoey? Hey, isn't that my leader? You like her?" I asked

"What's with all the questions? Of course she's your leader, and no I don't like her, I love her." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why would she ever like you? I'll bet she has a boyfriend already!" I laughed with no trace of humor, but he was getting angry and I could tell. "I mean seriously, you're such a weirdo!" I exclaimed. He lunged forward with his daggers at me. _Oh, no! Look what I did now! _I acted on instinct and called out the first thing that can to mind

"Blizzard Blade!" I yelled with my arms in the air. A blue and white sparkling light came out and a jagged silver sword came falling into my grasp. I griped it tightly on its sapphire handle with the snowflake symbol on it, and stepped back to prepare myself. Kish pounced again this time his daggers were in an X, fighting against my long Blade to get out of the way. I pushed back with all my strength. I felt so much more powerful, like a new surge of energy was being pushed through me. I pushed more on his draggers but one of them slipped and one broke through. Luckily I moved my head in time, but I now had a nice slice through my cheek. _That hurt. _I winced. I swiftly moved my blade and hit him with the handle in his toned stomach but he didn't even flinch. He smirked and with a quick motion he threw his hand forward and punched me hard in my ribs, sending my flying backwards through the air. With a hard "smack" I hit the tree not too far behind me and fell to my knees. My blade dropped from my hands and clattered to my ground beneath me. I tried to pick myself up, but he was too fast. Before I knew it he had one dagger to my throat and the other stabbed into the tree so I couldn't escape. My eyes widened in fright as I looked deep into his golden mocking ones.

My shaking hand reached as far as it could to try and grasp my fallen blade with out him noticing. I searched and searched for it on the cold wet ground in panic as he moved in. His face was a mere inch away. His eyes smoldered me and I couldn't find the will power to look away. Suddenly I felt his cool, hard lips claiming mine. It's was like kissing a stone but with much more spark. My eyes bulged as he released me. His face was still too close to mine and I was becoming uneasy. I should me discussed and feel violated for that, but I found myself wanting to move in again. _No, no, no I have a wonderful boyfriends that cares for me! He's all I need_. I thought as my still quivering hand found the sapphire handle. I clutched it tight enough with rage that my knuckles were probably turning white. He smirked as he whispered inches away. "Any last words?" His cool breath blew past my face. I fought down a shiver and replied.

"…Do you like snow…" His mocking eyes turned confused but he didn't have not even a second to answer. I swung my blade out and shouted into the sky "Snow Pulse!" A blizzard of snow, ice, and wind shot from all around me. It blew past me in a wave that looked like ones that would take down huge cruse ships. My hair rustled and blew here and there as the icy wind had me up on my feet again and Kish spiraling back in the snow. I heard a loud crunching sound, like bones being slammed with a mallet and then open my closed eyes to see what happened. Kish lied there against the parks' fountain pushing himself up. Scratches coved his white skin and his perfect green hair was scrambled out of proportion. He got to his knees and I fought the urge to run over and help him up. I stood in shock of what I just did. He got to his feet but his knees wobbled underneath him. His head lifted up and met my terror-writing gaze.

He smiled to my surprise and opened his now cracked lips to speak. "…You'll pay for that…" He said with clear confidence, and then vanished.I looked around frantically and didn't find him anywhere. My normal clothes were back and I was in clear shock. I cautiously walked home slowly so that I was sure no one was flowing me and that I didn't loose my balance and fall. I walked into my house and dragged my feet up the steps. I took my shower in silence and did my homework as well. Then I crawled into my bed and rolled onto my back. I couldn't sleep. What if he was outside right now? What if he would kill me while I was asleep? What about me? I didn't want any of this to happed. Why was I dragged into all of it? Just because I have some stupid DNA in me? I closed my wet eyes to sleep, feeling the warm rivers slide down my face and onto my blue pillows. Tomorrow would just be worse. I let the pain, guilt, and questions that would never be answered wash over me, and I vowed to myself that I would never cry again.


	4. Flash Back

_**Twisted Change Episode 4-**_

"Let me go! Let me go!" I cried as I struggled in its iron grip. I was trapped. I couldn't be freed or let loose. It's strong grasp tightened around my middle and I found it harder to breath. My air supply was being cut short with every intake I had. I was surrounded by darkness. A black room with nothing but me and the thing that refused to release me. I couldn't tell what it was though, but it wouldn't let me go, nor breath no matter what. My eyes widened when I saw my true love inches away from me. Brandon stood There with his arm out stretched towards me. I reached for him, but the farther I pulled I would move back. No, that thing would pull me back. I tried and tried to grasp his loving hand, but it was no good. He was fading off into the distant darkness. Everything was silent. I couldn't even hear my own screams.

The agony and anguish that rushed through me was fighting to take over, but for some reason it couldn't come out. In the midst of my gasping battle I looked down. There on my middle finger was a light aqua blue ring. It had a tiny sapphire in the middle and the band, which held it together glowed fiercely, like it was about to erupt. I then felt something new as I looked up. Warm, wet, streams of tears flowed down my face in heavy douses. No. This couldn't be happening. I vowed. I swore to never cry again! So why was I crying now? Why was I being torn away from my love? Why wouldn't the iron bind let me free? ... Why couldn't I scream! My stomach sank and my heart burned. The tears flooded my eyes and everything became blurry. I rapidly shook then off and stretched out to Brandon one last time to grab his still out stretched hand. As he drifted farther and farther away...

"No!" My voice returned to me as I belted out my final desperate cry. My horse voice rang throughout the room. I was sitting straight up on my bed. My breath was uneven and jagged. I was like a fish out of water; gasping for air I couldn't find as sweat enveloped my entire body and I notice that it was still dark out. My drenched head swung over to the bright green glow of my alarm clock; 3:27 am it read. I placed my hands over my chest and fell back onto my bed. My hands remained there as I felt the harsh rise and fall on my chest. My breathing was becoming even again and then I moved one hand to place it at my eyes. No wetness, except for the sweat that covered my whole face. Good, no tears. Once I was a little calmer I got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom. My parents were at work since I didn't see anyone in the room, so I turned to knobs to the shower on and slid in after my clothes had fallen to the floor. I scrubbed down my body after levering it with my strawberry soap and then rinsed off. My hair was next. I washed that and then climbed out.

Wrapping a towel around me, I walked to my room, a bit paranoid, and lie down on my bed. I didn't bother to take out a different pair pajamas. My favorite Aqua blue ones with a faded pink top where now ringing wet with sweat, and I didn't feel like damaging another pair. So I just lay with the towel around me.

"It was just a dream." I told myself. I was a bit scared to fall back to sleep, for I feared the iron bind might come back to steal me away. I tried not to think about it and let the darkness pull my under. I couldn't fight now. I needed rest. To look on the bright side I would get to see Brandon tomorrow. His big basketball game was then. And then he had something planed for afterwards. Hmmm, I wonder what? I thought a little while about this, trying to forget the horrid nightmare, and then finally I was asleep again.I woke up to the buzzing on my alarm and luckily this time I was still dry. I scrambled out of my bed and put on my usual school uniform. Today I had my hair in a messy bun with strands sticking out here and there. I loved my long hair. I could do anything with it! The skater look was a really cute look and I loved it one me. My hair was messy and my makeup was perfect! I put on my shoes and grabbed my skateboard. I usually walked to school, but on days that I woke up kind of, late I preferred to be on wheels. I ran out the door and speed on down to the middle school. Once there it started out like every other day; pretend to be interested in all of Kylee's new gossip, fight the urge to punch Josh in the face for harassing me again, and of course homework! Ugh I hate homework! I get so much of it! I grumbled in my mind. The day went by without me even noticing. I was off into space most of the time, thinking about a certain dream I had last night. It still bugged me!

"Ah, what does it mean!" I shouted into my locker as I was packing up my book bag.

"What does what mean?" A firm familiar voice said inches away. I jumped and turned around."

Brandon!" I piped as I fell back into my locker. "

Are you ok?" He was anxious now as he pulled me out of my tiny locker.

"Haha, yeah I'm just dandy!" I laughed nervously, scratching at the back of my head. He sighed in relive. Jeez, it's not like I broke any bones from falling into my locker... So overprotective..."

So you ready?" He asked, now back to his cheerful state.

"Huh?" I was confused. Ready?

"You know? The game?" He hinted with a teasing smile.

"Oh! Right! Sorry I was kind of out of it there for a second! Haha…" My nervous laugh returned.

"That's alright! So you coming?" He questioned as he took my hand and entwined it with his. A deep blush spread across my face as my heart skipped a beat and then I knew what happened. I yanked my hand from his and put them over my head. He looked at me hurt at first, and then confused.

"Uh, you alright Am-" I cut he off with my loud laugh.

"A-hahaha! Yeah just great! But I just remembered that I have to... to... Oh! I have to get something from home" I laughed as my face went beat red.

"Oh, ok. Well do you want me to walk you?" He asked.

"No, no, no! That's fine! Don't bother! I'll be right back! It'll only take a few minutes!" I smiled. "Don't start the game without me!" I yelled as I ran with my bag in the opposite direction, out the school doors. I burst through the doors of my home and ran up the steps to the bathroom. "Damn ears! Why now?" I yelled into the mirror when I saw the new furry addition that stuck out of my head. "Grrrrr, he was holding my hand!" I yelled again. "Ok, ok, just relax Amme." I told myself calmly. "They'll go away. Don't panic. Breath." I mumbled. It took a few minutes without thinking of Brandon until they finally disappeared. "Phew!" I sighed in relive. I rushed out of the bathroom and into my room where I stripped of my uniform and pulled don some new clothes. I was wearing my ripped blue shorts a white tank top, long knee-high white socks and then went to go dig in my dad's drawers for a matching tie that I could throw on.

I ran down the steps just in time to see something out of the ordinary. My dad. He was standing my the front door with his suitcase and in his black suit.

"What are you doing here dad?" I questioned in a surprised tone. Then I remembered the tie I just stole and quickly yanked it off and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Your mother wanted you to get a hair cut, so lets go, the cars running." His deep voice rang in my ear.

"What! No way! I'm not getting a haircut, I like my long hair!" I yelled at him. He scowled.

"Amme, don't be difficult. I don't have time to deal with this. I have a meeting in 15 minutes, so hurry up." His monotone suggested. I groaned and stomped over like a five year old that didn't get her favorite flavored ice cream would do. He sighed and then walked to the car. I followed behind slowly as we approached the shinny black Volvo. I slid in and turned on the radio right away. He seemed annoyed, but ignored me, as did I to him. We walked into the salion and I sat in the horrid chair as I watched the hairdresser chop off all my beautiful, long, silky hair. Each layer falling the floor. Ack, I want to smack her. I closed my eyes and waited for the torture to end.

"Ok, it's all done dear." I heard the lady behind me say. I slowly opened my eyes and was my new hair. It was short, about down to a little past my chin, it was a bit jagged and choppy and now had layers. My eyes widened in horror as I saw the hair that had fallen in a pile on the floor. I gasped and clutched my hair in my hands.

"Do you like it dear?" The lady asked with a smile. I forced a smile back and then nodded once. I jumped from my seat and ran to the car. My dad was soon out with my and a scowl on his face. "

What?" I questioned with fake innocence, shrugging my shoulders.

"Amme, that was very rude of you! She did a great job on your hair!" He yelled at me. I sank in my seat as I flicked on the radio."I don't like it, ok?" I hissed.

"Well you better get used to it, because it's going to be like that for a while now!." He said in his low death voice.

"Just drop me off at the school." I grumbled.

Once he dropped me off at the school entrance I pulled out the tie and slipped it on then ran over to the front doors, swinging them open and rushed inside to the far gym. I then took my seat on the bleachers. The game had already started and I was the last one in. I felt terrible. Brandon looked over with smiling eyes and gave me a large grin. My heart sank as I watched him. He's made me happier than I've ever been. I couldn't believe he actually picked me. The game went on as I watched the star shoot all the winning points, and pass to his team. I felt a little parched so I quietly got up and went out of the gym doors the bathrooms. Right in front of the bathroom doors held two little drinking fountains. I pushed the button and slurped the cool water as if slipped down my throat. I felt something jab my sides and give me a jump start. I jumped and turned around.

"Brandon!" I said with excitement, but it wasn't Brandon, It was Josh.

"Nope sorry, cutie, Brandon's playing in the game right now, it just me!" He said with a large smile, that one that always creped me out. I looked away awkwardly and then began to walk back to the gym. A strong hand clung to my wrist as I whirled around to see the cause of this. Josh had my wrist in a firm grasp and was smiling down at me. I was confused.

"What are you doing Josh? Let go." I said in my normal talking voice as I yanked on my hand for the release, but it didn't come loose. "What the heck? What do you want?" I was getting angry now.

"Something I've been wanted to do for a while now." He smirked as he grabbed my other wrist and pushed my against the near-by wall. My expression soon turned to scared.

"J-Josh, what are you doing? Let me go!" I struggled under his muscular arms which held me in place. He smiled that creepy smile I hated and then he was at my ear.

"Lucky your boyfriend's still in there." He whispered. I didn't have the time to question back. His bold lips where crushing against mine, hard and hungry, it almost hurt. I felt his hot tongue trace my bottom lip asking for entrance. I squeezed my lips tighter shut when I felt this. His demand grew stronger and more impatient when I felt his grip tighten, practically cutting off the circulation, and his entire body crushing over me. It was harder to breath with all his weight on me now. I gasped for air, and in that split second he took the advantage to drive his tongue into my mouth. My muffled scream wasn't heard as he deepened the kiss, exploring every inch of my mouth. I squirmed under him while my eyes closed and I fought the tears that threatened to escape out the sides. I pushed on his hands, and kicked violently, but it was no good. It was as if he couldn't even feel it. I stomped on his foot but still nothing. One of his hands slid up my curves until it rested in the crook of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. His hands were so warm... he messaged the sensetive skin of my neck softly as his other hand rose up my body to cup my breast. I gasped and he took a breath in that time, then continued, pressing his bold lips down on mine. I could hardly breathe. I wanted him to stop, no one has ever kissed me with such force before. I was used to the gentle pecks from Brandon and the smooth sweeps. Not this. He groped me hard enough that I could feel the tears building up in the corners of my eyes. His tongue played with mine, and I tried my hardest not to give in.

Finally he moved out once he was out of breath agiain and smiled down at me, his eyes as hungry as his lips. My eyes burned with tears, but I didn't let them fall. He released me and backed away. I was stunned against the wall and couldn't move. I grasped the flat wall looking for something to hold me up, but there was nothing there. My lower lip trembled and my eyes bulged. My feet wouldn't work, nor my voice. It was silence for a second but then I heard his stinging voice.

"Thanks Ames, we should do it again sometime." He joked as he jogged back to the gym. I still couldn't find myself. My legs began to tremble and I sank slowly to the hard floor under me. I sat with my head in my hands and my legs curled up in a ball. How could he just do that? Just out of no where come up and kiss me, no, violate me? I felt so violated, so broken, like I couldn't even feel my own body there with me. I was so out of place. I needed Brandon.

"Aw, I thought you said you were never going to cry again?" A new voice rang. it was familiar. No! Not now! I couldn't fight now, I was traumatized! "I guess you're not too good with vows are you?" He asked again. Ok, now I was getting pissed, I wasn't crying! I was on the verge of crying, but do tears were falling, so technically is wasn't crying!

"Shut the hell up Kish!" I spat as I stood up from my dazed state.

"Oh, I see you still have that temper." He smiled.

"I see you still have those hideous rags for clothes!" I mocked.

"How may time do I have to tell you? These are very popular clothing from where I come from!" He snapped.

"Like I care! I'm not in the mood to fight right now anyways, and I don't think you want to get your ass kicked again!" I barked. "

What's with all the bad language little bear? I thought you were kind of sweet last time." He sang.

"Well you caught me at a bad time!" I hissed.

"Oh you mean that boy you were having fun with? Sorry to interrupt." He said with a large grin.

"Shut the fuck up, I hate him! I'm glad you interrupted it!" I shouted.

"Oh really? Well then maybe we should kiss like that, it looks a lot more fun." He joked.

"Don't even think about it! You come within _10 feet_ of me and I'll smack that_ stupid_ little smirk off you _pale ass face_!" I growled.

"Seriously, sunshine, language." He sang again. I rolled my eyes and turned down the hall to start walking back to the gym. "Hold on a minute, little bear, where do you think you're going?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I turned with a confused expression.

"I said I didn't want to fight, so I'm going back to the game." I told him with plenty of innocence.

"A-haha! I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. You see, I come, we fight, you die, I leave and then I can get on with my life!" He laughed. This hit me good.

"There's no way that you could beat me!" I yelled at him.

"Are you going to bet you life you that?" He smiled. It was almost as bad as Josh's creepy grin.

"...You know it..." I said as I dug in my pocket for my power pendant. I found it and at once twirled it on my finger.

"Mew Amme Shift!" I shouted in the air. I was in my little costume now, and i was ready to fight.

"Oh, what's with the boost of confidence?" He joked.

"...I'm stronger than I look..." I whispered so he could barely hear me.

"Well should we get started then?" He laughed as he sprung at me with his pointed daggers. I jumped up high and landed onto of the pop machine behind me. I called my weapon and it was soon tightly griped my gloved hands. Kish leaped at me again and I swung at him with my blade as I jumped over him. I skimmed his back, but soon found myself flying over to meet the wall with a stinging pain aching in my head that followed.

"That's going to leave a mark." I sighed, rubbing my head as I looked up at the ceiling above me. I rolled over onto my stomach when I saw him coming down on me with sharp dagger. I hopped up and braced myself.

"Aw, common Amme! Just give up, you know you can' t beat me! Beginners luck last time!" He laughed.

"No go!" I shouted from across the hall.

"Ok, well how about you just let me kill you now, fast and easy? I can't promise it won't be painless though!" He laughed as he ran towards me. He stabbed at me but I ducked into a kneel and swept out under his feet. He fell over onto his back and I was then standing over him; my jagged blade pointed at his throat.

"Do it." He taunted. I paused. "You can't kill me! You're still just a mere human that doesn't deserve to be called a Mew Mew." He smirked. My grip tightened as I took this all in.

"Yes I do." I mumbled, no louder than a whisper.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"I'll never give up." I said a bit louder. A huge smile stretched across his face, and a wicked glint sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh really? ...Just like you never gave up on your sister?" His words cut through me and my eyes widened. "That's right, don't you remember her cries? How she called for you? But you didn't do anything, did you?" He stabbed with his slicing words. I winced at the memory.

"It wasn't my fault." I breathed.

"No? Well I'm sure it was! Don't you remember what you told her?" He pierced me. My hands began to quiver and I griped the blade tighter. "You do remember don't you?" He poked. I shook the memory and tried to block out the thoughts as the grip I held on my blade was soon turning my knuckles white. "No? Well let me refresh your memory." He told me as he stared into my eyes with his, which were now glowing with a light blue shadow. I was falling, falling until I hit the soft carpet of my living room floor. I was confused. I stood up and look around. The room was empty.

"Sissy!" A small voice yelled in excitement. I looked over to she her. My 5 year old sister, Bella, running to the front door. I looked at the door, only to see...me. The me from the past. The sad, lonely, me. I saw a smile spread across my old self's face when Bella ran to her. She caught her in a hug and swung her around in her arms. My heart ached form the sight.

"Sissy? Where's mama?" The small voice spoke to it's older sister.

"Mama's not coming home tonight. She's at Grandma's, remember?" My own voice rang a few feet away. It all started coming back to me now. It was the day. The day she... left.

"Oh, well is mama ganna be home later?" The little voice asked. It was the sweetest sound, like honey. Her tiny voice. It was one thing that always haunted me.

"She might..." My voice answered the question. The past me started to walk by and up the stairs. Bella followed and so did I. I knew what was going to happen next. The old me walked into my room, sat at the desk next to the window and pulled out a scrap piece of paper and a pencil. Bella stumbled in after her with a huge smile.

"What's that sissy?" She asked. Full of questions.

"I'm writing a letter." The old me answered with a smile and then began to scribble onto the paper.

"To who?" Bella's voice sang again.

"To Grandma..." She told Bella.

"Sissy?" Bella's tiny voice spoke with a hint of concern.

"What is it Bells?" She asked.

"I was wonderin'... Do you love me?" Bella asked. My heart skipped a beat as I watched in horror. The old me stopped scribbling on the paper and turned to Bella.

"What in the world Bella? Of course I love you! Why would you ever think I didn't?" The old me questioned.

"Well, because mama and papa always say that you are a bad kid, and that you were a mistake, and dat means that I must be too, right?" She asked her small voce now sad.

"Bells... Of course you are very special to me, and mama and papa love you very much. They just work a lot so they don't get to play too much." I heard my old self belting out that lie. "

You mean more to me than anything Bells. Just remember, I'll always be here for you." My voice continued.

"...Promise?" Bella's voice questioned as her eyes narrowed and she held out her pinky finger. The old me took it with her pinky and spoke.

"I promise. Always and forever, I will never give up on you."

My eyes burned and I wanted to look to look away so badly, just then there was a bright flash, like a camera in my eyes and I was no longer in my home.

"No! No! You can't take her!" I saw myself yelling after Bella. I was in the place I dreaded the most. The train station. My father was holding back my arms as I struggled to get loose.

"Amme! it's for the best! She'll be happier living with your Grandmother!" My father yelled at me.

"No, No, No!" I saw myself screech.

"It was your idea anyways! Always complaining about how we're hurting her spirit and heart! Well look at it this way; now that she'll be gone you don' t have to worry about that, and you can be the only child again!" He shouted.

"No! Bring back Bella! Bring her back! I don't wanna be an only child! I want Bella! _Bella_!" She yelled after the boarding train.

"Sissy!" I heard Bella cry, tears streaming down her face as she got onto the train. "Sissy, you promised!" She yelled.The camera flash pierced again. I was dazed. I was back at the school now, still on top on Kish with my blade pointed down and my hands shaking fiercely.

"Oh sissy, sissy!" Kish laughed. "You promised, you promised!" He mocked from under my blade.

"Shut up." I whispered trying to block it out.

"Where's mama, sissy?" He sang with a smile.

"Stop it." My voice broke.

"What'cha doing sissy?" He taunted.

"Shut up." My voice was shaking.

"Sissy...do you love me...?" He mocked.

"**_SHUT UP!_**" I shrieked as I felt my body begin to tingle. a bright blue glow enveloped my entire body and my eyes flickered to a fierce icy blue, growing wild with burning blue flames. The blue glow jabbed into me like daggers. I screamed at the new pain. What's happening? Does this happed to all the Mew Mews? My body sparkled with a new blue and white flame that was rapidly spreading throughout me. I screamed in pain, and horror filled my eyes along with the blazing fire. I felt new energy entering me… and it hurt. I didn't want all this power. But it wouldn't stop. Another desperate cry parted through my cracking lips along with a bright white light. I fell to the floor much more sore and I tried my best to push myself up unto my knees. I used my blade for support when I finally stood. I looked over to see Kish, wide-eyes, and a tiny smirk on his face.

"...You promised Sissy..." He smiled. My forehead crumpled and my eyes narrowed as I clutched onto my blade tighter. I couldn't control myself. I swung my blade into the sky and called out.

"Snow Pulse!" I yelled in fury. The rumble of snow, wind, and ice burst past me, cutting me here and there. On my legs, arms, and face. The wind pulled me forward with the huge tidal wave of a blizzard. My eyes shut tight when I felt the little ice chips hitting them. I cried out in pain and agony as I fell forward with the snow. I collapsed onto it and pushed myself up with my sore hands. The whole school's hall way was completely destroyed and Kish was slammed against the wall in a hard crumple. His eyes met mine and yet again I received a smile.

"If that's just stage one..." he gasped "Then I can't wait until I see stage 5!" He grinned. His lips were cracked and he skin was torn. His clothes were ripped and he had cuts everywhere. How is he still alive? What happened to me? This new power, this new strength? Was it normal? Did all the Mew Mew's have to face this horrid pain? How could they stand it? It felt as if I was being torn apart… broken… taken over… "See you next time, angel face." He murmured in the distance just before he vanished.

I felt the warm darkness pull at my lids, forcing them down, but I couldn't go yet. My mind was boggled with questions and mixed with answers, but none fit anywhere. I lay on my stomach with my arms and legs sprawled out on the hard floor. It's a wonder no one heard and came out to see... yet another question came: Did Kish make it so? My eyes felt deep and ridged, like glass had pierced through them time and time again. It hurt to close them, but they were drooping beyond my own will power. I was loosing it, my control, my strength. It's all turning against me. The soft echo of the bears roar beamed in my ear drums; pounding harder and harder, as if to make them burst. My shaky hands pulled with much troubled to my ears and I tried as hard as possible to push down on the roar in my head. _Go away, why are inside of me? Please leave me alone_. My thoughts took place as if trying to talk to the bear in me. _I know you're scared, I know you're alone, I know what you think but you have to leave me be! This pain, this suffering is too much for me! I saw you in my dream... you were so tiny and innocent... but look what you've turned into! You're... you're... just like me. So tired, so cold, so... so...Brandon... _


	5. Broken Vow

**Twisted Change Episode 5**

Japan- Cafe Mew Mew Basement

"_Elliot_! Get in here quick!" Wesley called. Elliot came running down the steps.

"What is it?!" Elliot asked in an alarmed tone.

"It's Amme! I've just received an enormous amount of energy coming from her. She was in Mew Form, at her school!" He rushed.

"What do you think happened?" Elliot was anxious now.

"I don't know, but all of a sudden she just... _**burst**_! This.. This "power" she has... it's not right... it's not...Human..." He trailed off.

"Well what on earth is it?!" Elliot was even more anxious than before. "Are you saying that she had inhuman power?" Elliot questioned.

"I don't know Elliot! It's a mystery to me! But whatever it is, this energy, this massive strength... it could... kill her..." He said straight forward. Elliot paused, his eyes widened and his jaw flexed, tight.

"What?" Elliot's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"I don't think she's aware of it either. Watch the video... It's as if... she's loosing herself." He stated. Wesley played the clip of Amme's fight that Mini Mew had sent over. Elliot replayed it again and again, watching every action, every movement, every word said, and every scream that was desperately pulled from Amme's cracked and beaten lips. He winced every time as he watched it. He paused it once it came to the part of the transformation. The blue and white lights shot from Amme's body and her open mouth.

"Wesley... I think I know what that is..." He said in a low shaky voice.

"What is it?" Westly asked.

"...Mew Aqua..." Elliot breathed. Wesley eyes widened the tiniest bit and then the questions came.

"But how...How did it get in her?" He asked.

"I have no idea... But I'm sure to find out!" He was determined. He played the clip one last time, but this time he accidentally hit the volume too loud and when the transformation grew on, Amme's screams echoed throughout the walls. Elliot and Wesley looked at each other in stupidity as they heard the rushed footsteps of girls down the stairs. Zoey was the first to the bottom, soon followed by the rest.

"What the heck was that!" Zoey shouted at Elliot.

"None of your business." Elliot said with a frown.

"Awww, common Ely, tell us! Please!!" Kiki's whined.

"No." Elliot said in a firm tone.

"Awww, Wesley!" Zoey whined.

"Sorry girl, we can't show you this. Not until we find out what's going on first at least." He smiled. Zoey sighed and her face grew red.

"**Elliot you better show me that video this instant!" **Elliot's jaw flexed as he glared at Zoey.

"_Fine_. Fine, Zoey, you want to see so badly? Well go right ahead! Take a look at your fellow team mate! You know the one you always complain about? Well look at her _now_! She's suffering. And we can do nothing about it!" He screamed at her in rage. His eyes showed discuss as they pierced through Zoey. Her Jaw hung wide open, appalled at Elliot's reaction. He usually is a grump... But not like this... Not this badly... Just because of some new mew mew...? Wesley sighed and played the clip from the beginning as the girls watched in horror and Elliot stormed up the steps to the upper level. Zoey's jaw dropped as she saw what was going on in the clip. Her own team mate was dying, or at least that's what it looked like. What was happening to her? All these blue light were shooting everywhere and out of Amme's own body. Zoey couldn't take anymore, she ran up the steps and then to the top level where Elliot was. She burst into his room with tears in her eyes. Elliot stared at her with a disgusted look on his face.

"Elliot I had no idea.." Zoey said in a low tone. Elliot's eyes narrowed and his forehead crunched.

"Zoey you don't even care about your own team mates! How could you just stand there and watch that? Amme is a member of this team even if she is on the other side of the world! She chose not to come back with me because she has a family there! Yours is here! She has a sister in the hospital and friends there! Zoey for once think of someone besides yourself!" He yelled in rage at the red headed girl.

"Don't you dare say I don't care for my team Elliot! I'm the leader and I do care for each and everyone of them! Yeah so I was jealous that she got to stay there and didn't have to give up everything like we did-"

"What? You didn't have to give up anything! If she left she would give up _everything!_" He paused "Damn it, Zoey, just because you don't get to be a normal girl doesn't mean you gave up _anything!"_ He shouted. Zoey's eyes were filled with anger.

"She gave up nothing though!" She countered.

"She gave up her life, just as you did! I though you would be the better one Zoey!" His fists were crunched into balls as he shook slightly.

"I don't see any reason why I should be! She is no different than us!" Zoey yelled.

"She's the _most_ different! Her life is falling apart and we just mad eit worse, but we had to! She was chosen!" He yelled back to her.

"Why her?!" Zoey spat. There was silence. Zoey stared at Elliot's face first with anger, but as she saw his face twist with a hint of pain her anger washed away and was soon looking at him with concern. "…Elliot?" Zoey asked as she reached forward to touch him. He grabbed her wrist at looked into her eyes.

"…Don't. Amme Johnson was chosen because the cyniclons want her. She was a normal girl before we hit her but for some reason they wanted her. But there's a reason why…" He looked down at Zoey; his eyes filled with anguish.

"…Ely?" Zoey gave him a little smile to go on. His eyes didn't change.

"Amme… Amme has… has a… unique ability that no other normal humans have… she…she was born with mew aqua in her blood. It circulates within her and because of that mew aqua she has been granted enormous power and with that power… she can do many things but also… kill many things with just a mere look. We are still trying to figure out why or how the mew aqua was born to her, but we have no luck. Wesley has set up a school trip for those in America to come to Japan. Once she comes… we will do tests on her and-"

"What! No I won't let you do tests on her! She's a human being! She-" This time Elliot was the one to cut her off.

"She's a mew, she's strong and the tests won't hurt her too much." He said as he released her wrist.

"Not hurt her too much? Meaning they will, in some way, hurt her and my team mate will be in pain. I can't let you go through with this!" She shouted at him as anger filled her again.

"Zoey, no , she needs this, it's what's best for her. We won't hurt her or harm her in anyway. The machines will only sting a bit. She's strong, have you seen her fight? Kish fights her himself and doesn't use predicites because she would destroy them that easily." He kept calm.

"No, I won't stand for it! I don't care if she's stronger than all of us! I'm the leader and I say what goes!" Zoey was mad now.

"I'm the boss and I say she goes through the testing. It's fine, It's only a 2 day process." He told her in a firm tone.

"2 days! 2 days of that torture? No!" She cried.

"Yes Zoey. This conversation is over. Go back to the café." He told her.

"No!" She hesitated, knowing that this arguement was over. "At least tell me why the Cyniclons want her Mew Aqua so badly. She asked, now curious. Elliot froze and then looked down at her. He sat down on his bed and put his hands on his face.

"Ok." He mumbled. "come here." He said as he patted the bed next to him. Zoey walked over and sat down. Elliot began to tell his story. "As you know, the cyniclons are trying to rebuilt there planet and to do that they need mew aqua. Well there's a legend… Many years ago there was a young man, around your age, who found the very first mew aqua. Well, he didn't really "find" it… it was inside of him." He paused. "Just like Amme. Well this boy didn't know of this mew aqua until it started to react. He was a good boy, well know through out the village. He help when he could and was there for everyone. But one day, on his 15th birthday something changed. He became more, and more unlike himself. He was selfish, stubborn, unkind, and uncaring. Many were worried about him, for at night, they could hear him screaming from him small hut." He paused again, looking out the window to his right. "Nightmares." He looked down. "He had no parents or siblings; all alone. They said his dreams where the sound of thunder and just the sound could make anyone's heart tear in two. One night, May 15, he fell into the hand of death. But before he could, he took 300 with him. His entire village was whipped out. Only one survive, to pass down the story of the Fire Eyed Beast. That's what the surviver refered to him as. She continuously spoke of how his eyes burned with blue flames. So taunting and she ofteneed refered to the saying 'If looks could kill' to discribe the mere feeling of being stared down. With a simple look you could see your own death before it took place. No one knew his true animal form, but on that day when he was completely taken over there was an awful snow storm." He paused yet again, for his words were becoming shaky and he had to toak a deep breath to continue.

"Amme's animal is the Polor Bear. When he died no body was found, just a small blue orb which vanished after the full moon had fallen. It was told by the old woman who survived that the orb was named "mew aqua" and the only time it's horrid form would show again would be when the chosen one came….. Amme is the chosen one. She was born May 15, 1992, with mew aqua in her blood. The night she was born… there was a full moon out. I've waited 14 years until I could change her, now that that time has come we must do the tests. We must do what we can to contain her mew aqua… and her inner beast." He let out a shaken breath; a sigh, and looked over to see Zoey's stunned face.

"… But what about the Cyniclons?" She asked, still curious about mew aqua's past and horrid history.

"They want Amme for the same reason we do. Tests. But their tests will do much worse than just a few stings and shocks. Theirs will kill her. They plan to take the mew aqua from her, therefore draining her blood." He shuddered slightly. "They can only do this on a full moon though. And only on a full moon." Her told her.

"But why?" Zoey asked.

"It is still yet a mystery to us as well. But we think it has something to do with the old legend, how he died on a full moon and his body completely disappeared. The only reason I can some up with would be that if they took tried to take it from her body without the full moon then the Host body would react violently." He winced and continued. "The Host Body would... distroy itself before it could be touched and the Mew Aqua would evaporate until the next chosen one came." He finished.

"But why do they want _her_ mew aqua? There's plenty of it. We find some every week!" She exclaimed.

"That's the point. That Mew Aqua is so '_avalible_' it can barely do anything. Her Mew Aqua has enough power to even bring someone back to life. She could raise the dead if she wanted to." He looked down again.

"That's not possible." Zoey commented.

"Did you watch the full tape?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Those lights, those streams of blue and white, those were only a very small amount of the mew aqua in her. Only the size of a crumb." He said.

"What! Are you serious!" Zoey jumped from the bed.

"Yes I am. We must do the tests, understand?" He asked her.

"Ok. Fine but if I hear one scream she's out of there!" Zoey reassured him. He nodded and she left the room and continued down the stairs to the awaiting café.

Elliot lied back on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "Why must I do this?" He asked himself as he rolled over onto his side and drifted off to sleep..

"Oh Pie!" Kish called into the base of their ship. Kish had returned to tell Pie and Tart something important. Tart appeared in front of Kish in a flash. "Hey little Tar-tar, how are you?" Kish laughed as he patted Tart on the had. "O Pie's ganna be mad at you! You're not supposed to be back until the hag is dead!" Tart cooed. "Well Pie won't hurt a hair in my pretty little head, because I have good news for him!" Kish said aloud in triumph. Pie suddenly appeared by them.

"Kish what are you doing back here? Is the mew killed?" He asked.

"Is my Zoey safe?" Kish asked. "She's quite alright, now tell me." He ordered.

"I have some interesting news for you." Kish smiled. "Well tell me." Pie demanded.

"…The chosen one has finally come." His evil smile pulled on the corners of his lips.

"Bring her to me." Pie told him. "I'll try." Kish said. "No, you will. We need her power, bring her to me now." He ordered. "It's harder than you think Pie!" Kish shouted "She's got a hell of an attack!"

"Well what do you expect, she _is_ the chosen one! She has the power of the legendary mew aqua. She won't be an easy on like your precious human." Pie said in a matter of fact tone. Kish scowled. "Fine take Tart with you. He could help." Pie sighed. "

What! Why do I have to go?" Tart whined.

"Because I said so! Now leave! I have tests to do." He told them and then disappeared. Kish scowled and look at Tart.

"Great, I'm stuck with the midget!" He said to himself.

"Hey!" Tart yelled.

"Common and don't get in my way." Kish said and vanished, Tart soon followed.

"**Let go, let go**!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I fly up in my bed. The house was light, morning. 'That dream again. That same one. The iron grip, the blue stone, Brandon gone, tears… why?' I thought to myself as I looked down at my hands and saw two other hands there as well. 'Those aren't mine.' I though in a daze.

"You're finally awake, sleepy head." A voice came from my side, the owner of the hands.

"Brandon!" I shrieked.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah…It was terrible. I was at the game and then I was fighting this pale, weird-" I put my hands over my mouth. '_That wasn't a dream!_' I reminded myself.

"You were at the game, but you left and when it was over I found you in the hallway, passed out on the floor. You really should drink more water. You were probably dehydrated." He told he. '_Wait what? But my cuts and bruises…_' I looked down at my body. No cuts so bruises, nothing.

"You gave me quite a scare. Haha." He smiled. "You've been out for 3 days. I'm glad you're awake though." He smiled and then wrapped me in a warm embrace, it was clear he was concerned. What kind of boyfriend waits for you to wake up that long? Well I'm sure he left but still, he's just _too_ sweet. I could feel my ears pop up but I quickly put the pillow over my head.

"You ok?" He asked, pulling away from out hug.

"Oh yeah just fine!" I laughed.

"Amme… did something happen? I mean you were in the game but then suddenly you were gone and…" He trailed off. '_I have to tell him about Josh. No, no I can't he'll flip out! …But I have to, he'd want to know!_' I stopped arguing with myself and just told him.

"Brandon…? Um, something happened when I left to get a drink…" I said while looking down at my covers.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." He smiled. Ah, those beautiful eyes! How could I not tell him? He won't get mad… right?

"Well… um… you see…" I sighed. "Josh kissed me." I said in a low whisper.

"What?" He said, apparently he didn't hear.

"Josh kissed me!" I shouted, ok maybe I shouldn't have shouted it...

"What!" He was mad. I _knew_ it!

"Brandon, please don't get mad?!" I pleaded. He stood up from the chair at my side and went to the door.

"No Amme… he can't kiss you and get away with it." Anger stung his beautiful voice.

"W-what are you ganna do?" I stuttered.

"I'm going to set him straight." My eyes widened and I jumped up from my bed.

"What? No, you can't! Please don't?" I begged.

"No Amme, I have to." He said. I clung to him and for once my ears didn't pop out.

"Please…please don't fight, I can't stand fights. I don't want you to get hurt. Please?" I cried. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away.

"No." With that he left. _How... how _could_ he? perfect angel, my ass!_ I sank to the ground and put my head in my hands. What was I going to do? I had to stop the fight! It was just I kiss right?! No… Josh shouldn't have done that, but it's Josh, what can you expect?! I grabbed the pillow from my bed and pushed it to my face. My scream came out in a loud roar.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday!" A little voice laughed. I didn't recognize this one.

"Kish, what'd you do to her? She's having a mental breakdown!' The voice laughed even harder. I stood up and turned to face them. It was Kish, and someone new. I didn't know this one.

"Who's the midget?" I asked Kish with a smirk, time to put on my game face. Kish burst into laughter and clutched his stomach. I was trying not to laugh with him.

"What's so funny?" The little one asked, he sounded annoyed.

"She's got a humor!" Kish laughed. I stood there with my smirk and stared at the small alien. Kish stopped and finally answered my question.

"This is Tart, he's come to help me."

I smiled. "What? You can't handle one little girl? How pathetic!" I laughed at him.

"Shut your mouth!" Kish snapped.

"Oh and you say I have the temper?" I laughed again. This time the little alien named Tart was laughing with me. Kish smacked the back of his head and told him to shut up. I stopped my fun and got serious.

"Now what do you want?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest.

Kish smiled. "You." In that split second Kish had grabbed me from behind and Tart was coming at me with some sort of weapon. It held a small red ball on each end of a thick string. When the two round objects clacked together, there was an electrical current sent through to the oppisite side. My eyes widened, well there's something you don't see everyday! Kish held my arms to my side so I couldn't escape. The electrical weapon came closer and I was thinking fast, I jumped up and kicked the small aliens back into the wall of my room and flipped backwards, twisting my arms around so I was now facing Kish. He still held me wrists though.

"Now that was pretty good, I'll have to admit." Kish smiled.

"Are you ganna let me go, or do we have to do this the hard way?" I hinted.

"Hmm, I'll go with the hard way." He smirked as he clutched my wrists tighter, they felt like they would snap any second. I small cry escaped my lips as I arched into him.

"Hurt much?" He breathed. I clenched my teeth shut, trying to withstand the pain of my almost broken wrists.

"Hell no." I couldn't move, that would surely make them snap in half. Kish laughed and squeezed them tighter. I bit my lip shut so I couldn't continue to scream.

"Now let me ask you something: Will you come with us now, or will you make me break your wrists?" He questions with a devious smirk on his face. I breathed heavily in and out and then shook my head from side to side; no. He frowned and clenched my wrested a bit more. I was on the verge of tears and I could see that he wasn't about to give up even though his knuckles were pure white and his face held a hint of pain itself. I could feel my bones crunching.

"Wrong answer, cub." He whispered. I soon found myself being lifted my wrists and I was soon out the window. He was still holding my wrists with an iron bind, but now I was hanging. His face was close to mine now. "Ok new offer: Come with us, or fall to your death?" He laughed. _Somehow this fells familiar..._ His cool breath blew across my face and a shiver rolled down my spine. My eyes were burning, but not with tears. I different felling actual fire. Like someone lit a match. Kish's eyes widened as he looked at them. Terror crossed his face in a second but was soon hidden with a smile. "Blue eyes, huh?" What was he talking about? I have brown eyes-

The pain shot through my eyes again, the burning sensation. Like ice now. I shut them tightly and then opened again. Kish released a loud scream and I was soon falling. He let me go, but now my death waited under me. What happened? I was so confused. I screeched as I fell to the hard ground beneath me. My eyes shut tight as I clutched my power pendant.

"Help!" I screamed into the air as it filled me. I found it hard to breath but a new felling was taking over me. My eyes opened and I saw the change. My body glowed with a bright white light as two white wings burst from the top of my back. It was as if time froze. The long white, feathered wings expanded farther than my arms length. The sparkled with such beauty, like an angels wings. They caught me just as I was about to hit the crowded streets. I fly up at a sharp cut. The wind blew through my hair as the sun beat down on me. "How is this possible?" I asked myself while a flung out my arms to help steer my direction. "This isn't possible…" I said in doubt. A loud crack crackled through out the air around me and I found myself falling again. I clung to the tree which I landed on, just a few feet under me. "I knew it." I sighed and rubbed my head, for it hit once I fell. I slid down the tree like a poll and ran fast to my house. The whole wings thing still bugged me, but I decided to not think about it for a while. I had more important things I had to do. I stumbled into the house and ran up the stares to where my phone awaited. I dialed the number and listened to the soft hum of the ring until the other line picked up.

"What is it Amme?" Brandon's voice rang from the receiver.

"Brandon… please don't fight him, I'm begging you?" I said, my heart was pounding faster.

"No, Amme, he's not getting away with sticking his tongue down my girls throat." He told me in a firm tone, which probably meant "This conversation is over." But I couldn't give up.

"You could get hurt! Josh is the captain of the wrestling team _and_ is the lead in the boxing team!" I tried to make him think about it but that didn't bug him one bit.

"I don't care Amme, I can take him and he's gong to get what he deserves!" He shouted into the phone. My heart jumped. He yelled at me… why?

"But why Brandon?…Please don't? For me?" I whispered into the phone as I felt the pain of my sinking heart.

"Because I care for you more than you think. And if you believed that, you would let me fight." He said.

"I care for you so much Brandon! There are better solutions! If I believed you I still wouldn't let you fight, dammit! What's wrong with you?" I was getting angry. My heart sank into my stomach as it cringed at the new pain in my heart. Why did it hurt so badly? I've only been dating him for 6 months… I shouldn't have to deal with this pain. Just because he was yelling at me and that he wanted to fight.

"No." He said clearly and then I heard the dial tone from the phone buzzing in my ear. My eyes widened and I fought down the tears. The phone slipped from my hands and clashed with the hardwood floor of my bedroom floor. I dragged myself over to my bed and fell over onto it. I clenched my knees after my arms were wrapped around them. I screamed into my pillow once again, trying to sustain the tear that wanted to flow so badly. "That didn't even answer my question!" I bit down hard, getting a mouthfull of the pillow and released my angry and anguished screams. I finally caught my breath, let the pillow go, and rolled over onto my back. My hands lied under my head as I stared up at the white ceiling. With one deep breath I decided what I had to do. "…I don't care what he says... i _will_ stop that fight."

I sped down the sidewalk on my skateboard with only one thing on my mind; The fight. It was today at my school in the parking lot. It's Saturday, on the weekend so no one else would be there to stop them, or huddle around them while during the fight. I turned into the large parking lot of the Middle School. I didn't see them until I was a little further in. Brandon and Josh were facing each other. About 5 feet away from one another. They were about to fight. It looked like they were talking from where I was. I tried to make my board go faster but it was no luck. I jumped from the board and continued to run as fast as I could towards them. I was getting closer, I guess being in track gives you some advantage over a skateboard. I ran and ran until they were about 20 feet away now. I could tell that they were about to start, I pushed forward with all I had and finally clung to Brandon. I collided with him as my arm wrapped around his waist and my head rested on his chest. I clung to him tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Amme, what are you doing here?" Brandon asked. I could hear the hint of anger in his tone.

"I won't let you do this! Just stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me for _once_ in your life!" I shouted into his shirt.

"I'm not letting him get away with what he did! Now let go!" He yelled and my heart felt the stabbing pain again as it began to sink. I shook my head back and forth indicating my refusal. Brandon pushed my off and I stared at him with hurt eyes.

"Oh It wasn't that bad!" A new voice laughed, Josh. "Right Amme?" He laughed again as he grabbed my wrist. I yanked it away.

"No! Don't touch me." He was right though... it wasn't _that_ bad- wait, _what_? What am I _saying?_ Josh smirked and grabbed my wrist again, then I felt another hand on my other wrist.

"Let her go." Brandon hissed, he was holding onto my other wrist. Josh pulled on me and I flew towards him, but then found myself going the opposite direction when Brandon yanked me towards him. They pulled and yanked my back and forth. I could feel my shoulders tearing as they pulled.

"Stop it!" I shouted in pain. "You're hurting me!" I screeched. I saw Brandon's face freeze and then he instantly let me go, but Josh yanked on me again, now I wish Brandon wouldn't have let me go. I fell backwards into Josh and he held my waist with his strong hands. I pushed him away but he wouldn't let me go. I stomped down hard on his foot, but he didn't even flinch.

"Let her go!" Brandon shouted, rage filled his eyes, and honey sweet voice turned acid. For once in my life I was afraid of Brandon.

"Why should I?" Josh smirked as I wiggled in his grasp.

"Because you're hurting her!" Brandon shouted, with rage but yet concern too. Josh laughed and clutched my waist tighter. He wasn't hurting me... he _was _but now I'm fine- wait, _what_? _No! _I felt like banging my head against a wall!

"Ok buddy, I got a proposition for you." Josh smile with that evil grin that always made me shudder inside. Brandon listened, but the whole time his eyes were focused on me. "Ok here's the deal Brandon… Who ever wins the fight, gets the girl." He smiled. My eyes widened in horror and I squirmed more and more trying to get free.

"_What_? No! Let me go you freak!" I shouted in the process. Josh laughed and then Brandon said something, something that tore my heart in two in just that split second.

"Deal." That's what he said. The word left his mouth with acid and hate towards Josh. I didn't know this Brandon. He would never do this, just to keep me safe?

"Hell no!" I shouted, but was ignored. I was tossed aside and then it all happened. It was as if it happened in slow motion and I was watching it happen from outside my own body. I was tossed to the side and stumbled over onto the hard, cold ground. I glanced over and saw Josh with his arm back, about to swing his fist forward. Brandon did the same. I stumbled forward to them I as fast as I could I jumped in the middle of them. That's when everything speed up again. I looked over just in time to see Josh's fist come down towards Brandon, but instead of hitting his natural target, my right cheek was hit with a powerful punch. I sank to the ground and curled up into a ball as I clutched my face in my hands. A loud scream pierced the sky with my slicing voice. The pain of the impact cut through me as my screams grew louder and the tears built up in my eyes. I kept them shut tightly so they didn't fall. Through my screams I could hear the voices around me.

"What the hell did you do?" Brandon voice was enraged.

"I didn't mean to! She got in the way!" Josh yelled back.

"It's called you _stop_!" Brandon's voice rang in that horrible anger that scared me stiff. An attitude i didn't think he possesed. I felt strong hand wrap around me and lift me up like a doll. I was being held bridal style as I screamed louder. My jaw felt as if it snapped in half. My eyes stayed shut tight as I clung to the body that was hold me. I burried my face in his chest and bit down on the fabric of his shirt to keep myself from screaming anylouder.

"Give me her!" Brandon shouted. At that moment I knew who was holding me. I kicked and squirmed out of him arms until I fell into Brandon's. My eyes stayed shut, I bit down hard on my fist so my scream was muffled and I curled into Brandon's grasp. The tear were overflowing but I kept my head back so they didn't fall..

Brandon carried me back along with the skateboard. It was a long _walk,_ I'd gotten to the lot faster on wheels_._ Though in that time I was able to calm down and learn how to breath correctly again_._"I'm fine, it's just a bruise." I told him. He didn't respond. "I can walk you know?" I said. Still no reply. "Brandon… are you mad at me?" I asked him, my voice was soft and I waited for a response. "…Yeah." He said in a low tone. He put me down and I felt my stomach cringe at his words, I clutched it tight and winced at the pain in my heart. I tried my best to hide it though... apparently I wasn't that great. We had reached my house and I could see that there wre no cars in the drive way, nor any lights on in the house.

"I'm leaving." I didn't get the chance to reply, he was already walking away… I don't think i could of found my voice in time anyway...

I dragged my feet up the steps after I had gotten an ice pack from the freezer to place on my cheek. I walked into the room and yet again, fell over onto my bed after I flicked the lights off. The pain of seeing Brandon like that tore me to pieces. A cringing pain in my stomach made it burn with a dazing sensation. I brought my legs up to my chest as I lay there thinking. My heart felt as if it would never beat again. His sharp tone cut through me like a knife or my own power draining my very life. I could never sustain all this torture, naturally I would be crying my soul dry by this time. But I couldn't do that. Tears weren't an option for me. Even though they wanted to flow like rivers down my face and my heart yearned to beat, I knew neither would happen. I didn't bother to change out of my school uniform or shower, I just rolled over, taking in all the words and replaying the actions in my head as I drifted off into my tortured sleep, hoping that it would be dreamless tonight.

"Stop!" I screeched into the darkness of my room while I flung up. The lights were still out and the stars were still sprinkled across the sky. My hopes had shattered, and my dreamless sleep I had prayed for, brought my the same horrid nightmare. What did it mean? Thanks God I had woken up though… I felt a cold touch to my cheek, probably just the ice pack. But then the touch shifted to brush across my cheekbone. My eyes widened in fright as I tried to blink away the sleepy blur. "Stop!" I shouted and scooted back until my back hit the wall. I felt the strangers presence creep closer and then onto the bed. It leaned in and I could see the out line of it's hand. Once it was close enough I bite down hard until I tasted the warm blood on my lips.

"Amme, it's me Elliot!" The voice shouted in shock. The extra weight from the bed was removed and the light flickered on. Elliot stood there with a stern look on his face. I felt so bad… it _was_ him.

"Uh… sorry…" I whispered; afraid my voice would crack from the pain inside. I clutched the blanket in my hands and put my face in them.

"It's okay Amme, don't worry, it's just a little bite." He reassured me with a smile, but I could see the blood which I had drawn. I stood and ran past him to the bathroom and brought back a few bandages. He sat on the edge of my bed and I knelt before him on the hard wood floor as I tended to his wound. It was silent for a bit but then I spoke.

"…What are you doing here, Elliot?" I asked. He looked down and me while he thought of what to say, how the words should be said.

"Well I needed to talk to you, and I wasn't sure when you'd be alone, so I figured this would be the best time. But when I arrived here, you were screaming so I came up to see what was wrong, you were sleeping though… Bad dream?" He questioned.

"It's normal…" I said in my small voice as I continued to wrap his hand.

"Well I was going to wake you, but first I was going to check your forehead for a temperature, and you felt pretty hot. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but you're really cold!" I touched my cheek, where his hand had been.

"Well it _is_ snowing out and all I have is a light jacket." He chuckled.

"It's snowing?!" I exclaimed. I ran over to the window and slid it up and open. I loved the snow. It always made me feel… free… "It's so beautiful." I breathed.

"Yes… it is." Elliot nodded and then gestured to come back over and finish with the bandaging. I shut the window and walked back. Suddenly I realized I was still in my school uniform with the addition of the sweat the trickled down my body from the horrid night's sleep.

"I need to shower!" I gasped and ran to the bathroom.

"Ok, but hurry I need to talk to you!" I heard Elliot call after me. I waved a hand back to indicate that I wouldn't take long. I twisted the knobs of the water on and stepped in after my clothing had been thrown to the floor. About 15 minutes had past and I finally turned the knobs off and stepped out with my towel wrapped around me. I reached for my clothes but then pause. "Damn…" I sighed. I crept over to the door and opened it a crack. "Hey, Uh, Elliot?" I called.

"What is it?" He called back.

"I kind of need some clothes…" I called. There was a long silence but then I heard his reply.

"What drawer?" I giggled to myself.

"Top one to the left!" I called back. I waited for a while but finally I heard his foot steps and then three knocks that came too the door. I opened the door the smallest crack and grabbed the close and slammed the door.

"Thanks!" I yelled. All I heard was a low chuckle and hid retreating foot steps. I looked down at the clothes he brought me and I was happy with his choice. A light pink, faded tank top and aqua blue short shorts. I slipped them on and then pulled my short, choppy hair into a high messy pony, since all my hair couldn't fin into it and crept back to the room where he awaited, still on the same spot on the edge of my bed. He was staring at the bandage. "…I said I was sorry…" I looked down,

"No, no it's not this." He lifted his hand. "I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff that's about to happed." He muttered. I walked over and sat on the floor in front of him again.

"What's on your mind?" I tried to give him a smile, but I just couldn't bring myself to it.

"Amme" He paused. "Mini Mew sent us the clip of your latest battle with Kish." He sighed.

"Yeah that was strange, and it hurt… But if all the other mew mews can handle it, so can I!" I exclaimed with sure confidence.

"Yeah…" He looked out the window. "Look Amme, your power isn't exactly… _normal_." He empathized the last word.

"huh?" I didn't understand. Normal? He took my hand in both of his.

"Just… be safe and I'll see you soon." He was staring directly into my eyes. Wow his hands had gotten extremly harm since his last touch. They wre so hot agaisnt my skin... He paused. "That's odd, I swore your eyes were brown." He commented.

"huh? They are." I tried to see my own eyes even though I knew it was impossible unless I had a mirror. I must of looked pretty funny because he let loose a low chuckle "No they're blue, try using a mirror." He told me. I stuck my tongue out at him and stood from my spot; making him release my hand, and walked over to my full body mirror.

"That's weird, they only go blue in mew form or when Brandon-" I winced mentally in my head. It hurt to even say his very name. I clenched my stomach with both hands when I felt it twist with the pain.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, anxious now as he stood and walked towards me. I held up a hand to make him stop.

"It's nothing!" I faked a little laugh and then tried to get on with my story. "Or when my boyfriend touches me." I finished what I meant to say in the beginning. Elliot had a tiny smirk on his face and he was about to speak but then I remembered something that happened earlier in the day. "Oh my gosh, Elliot!" I gasped.

"What is it?!" He was anxious again.

"Ok well today Kish came with this other little alien dude and they tried to take me somewhere, but I beat the little one easily, but Kish had me held pretty tight, I thought my wristed were going to snap! And then he flew out the window" I pointed to my window. "With me and then he threatened to drop me over the city if I didn't go with them and I refused still and then he was like staring into my eyes and then like suddenly he screamed and let go!" I exclaimed, using many hand motions. I hope he got all that, I was talking kind of fast. "But then out of no where when I was falling these big, white, feathery, wings came out of my back and I fell into a tree!" I giggled at the last part. His eyes were blank and wide. He mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't quite make it out. "Tests?" Is that what he said? Hmm, I don't know. "What was that?" I asked him, still a bit curious. His head shoot up.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." He shook his head and walked over to me. He took my hands again and he smiled. "Be safe, don't fight for a while. It's not good."

"But why no-

I was cut off my his finger to my lips. I flushed red, his skin was so warm...

"Because. Just try not to and I'll see you in a few day." He said and then removed his finger an i felt my stomach tie in knots. _What the? Stop it stomach! We like Branodn! _I felt my heart sink _Dammit, is my entire body against me now?_

"A few days?" I was still full of questions.

"Yes, I'll see you then, and remember, don't fight." He told me. I nodded and walked him to the door. I waved good-bye as he walked through the snow to his car.

I ran up the stairs, I was too awake to get to sleep now. I had too much on my mind. Why did my eyes turn blue and Elliot's touch? Why did I wince at the sound of _his_ name? Why should it hurt this badly? Why does my heart sink to my stomach just to a sharp tone in his voice? Why, so suddenly, did I receive beautiful angles wings? So many questions, so little time to find them all out. I crawled on to my bed and tried to sleep, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to.

The morning came and I found that I was already awake. No sleep came after Elliot left, just another 4 or so hours of questions that filled my head. I had finally came to a conclusion… I was in love with Brandon. He was like the air I breathed. I couldn't live without him and just to have him mad at me made me sink into a hole of darkness. I knew he couldn't possibly feel the same way towards me, since I'm just some silly school girl that he's going out with. Because of the incident the other day he was probably going to break up with me today. I felt the pain twist in turn on my inside, but I fought it down with a deep breath, no matter how jagged it was.

The weekend past by and I didn't do much. All I could do was think. And I was sure of my decision. No matter how much I wished I didn't love him. This wasn't just any kind of "love" I'm talking about. Not the kind that boy friends and girl friends say without meaning anything. My love was true. And it was killing me. School came by and I now find myself sitting in the gym. _He_ told me to wait there for him. He wasn't to "talk" after practice. My heart was racing while I watched him and his team mates practice their plays. I felt the pain yet again tare at me, rip me apart. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying my very best to keep myself together. I couldn't let myself fall apart. The practice was over and _he_ walked past me to the changing rooms. I sat there on the bleachers, taking deep breaths and constantly reminding myself that I would be alright and that I couldn't cry no matter how much I wanted to. _He_ came back into the gym but walked past me again to the door to the back. He gestured for me to follow. I did. I stood tall and tried my best to look okay. Everything was going to be ok… I could live without him… right? We were out in the white blanket of snow that reached past my ankles. I leaned back against the old brick building and awaited for my heart to finally stop it's pulling and just rip in two already. He paced back and forth for a while and every time he was about to talk he would take a deep breath and then shake his head. I was getting a bit annoyed. Was he doing this on purpose? Just toying with my head and my heart just to say nothing?! My heart yearned to tare my stomach twisted as I watched him. I couldn't stand this torture… just looking at him… why? My head was creaming in side and I had no choice but to let it out. I pushed up from the wall and walked over to him. He paused and looked down at me like I was a young child.

"Why don't you just do it already? Why draw this out longer than it has to be? Can't you see that I'm suffering? I'm being torn to pieces because of you! Just because I didn't want you to get hurt, I took the hit, just because I wanted to be the damn best I could be, I get chewed out for it! I haven't slept because I've been thinking of you! You're the reason my tears want to fall… you're the reason I can't eat or sleep… you… you're the reason… I can't smile anymore." I whispered softly to him, every word he clung to. Every sound that left my mouth he caught and now just stared at me. Completely blank. No expression whatsoever. "Just say it!" I shouted into his face. His daze broke and he eyes filled with an odd look one I hadn't seen before. Not anger, not rage, not joy or happiness. The look of heartbreak, my absolute pain could be seen in his mere eyes. "Don't." I quivered. "Don't look at me like I did something wrong! I did nothing to you!" I shouted. I looked away from him and peered at the snow covered ground around us. Such a beautiful day for terrible heartbreak.

"Amme… I'm sorry." His voice rang. I snapped over.

"What? No, no, no, no! You liar! You're not sorry! You ignore my calls for 2 days! You won't message me back, you don't care about me one bit!" I shouted. He paused while his eyes pierced through me. I was bing torn apart inside and now I could see the pain on the outside. My knees wanted to give so badly, they were shaking and I found it hard to stand. My whole world was spinning and I had nothing to hold on to. "Amme… I really am, you have no idea how much-"

"**_No_**!" I yelled. "No, you're lying, you're lying!" I yelled as I fell over onto him. My face buried in his chest and my hands balled into fists as I pounded on his chest.

"Amme…" He sigh. "

Stop! No!" I pleaded while the tears formed in my eyes, but I kept them shut while I pounded on him. I felt his cold hands lay on my shoulders, but I shook them off. He grabbed them again and pulled me forward into him. "No, no!" I begged as I pushed back against him, but he drew me in tigher and held me in a strong hug. I struggled to get loose but then finally broken down in his arms, and for once in the longest time…. Let my tear fall. They streamed down my face in rivers onto his shirt. I felt his hand stroke my hair and run his fingers through it.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered. "Just before you break me, you make me fell like I'm the only one in the world for you… why?" I cried. I got no answer for the longest time. Just standing there in his arms, the ones that were about to be ripped away from me… why?

"Amme… I care for you more than you can imagine, you're all that's on my mind. You're not like any other girl I've ever been with. You're different. You are funny, interesting, so random, so cute, one of a kind. You're unique and so… different! Amme, you are on my mind all the time. During the games, through out the school day, at night, in the morning when I wake up. You're always there! And I never want to change that. You're the one I want to be with in the hallways, you're the one I want to lay with under the stars, you're the one I want to wake up to every morning." He spoke into my hair and I felt his hot breath on the top of my head. I sighed and drew n a long, deep jagged breath. My tears still continued to roll down my cheeks even though I didn't want to cry anymore. "Amme." He continued. "I'm in love with you… please don't go." He hugged me tight and for the first time… I did the same. I never wanted to leave this spot ever again. He _did_ fell the same way, he _did_ love me… to the point where it even hurt.

"I love you too." I sighed. The time seem to stand still as we stood there just with each other… that's all we needed. He was just _too_ good to be true... _is_ it true? Please don't make me think anymore... My tears flowed the whole time, like they couldn't stop even though I was happier then I'd ever been. They fell onto him. He was my savior, and all I needed. I truly love him.

"Amme Johnson… My angel." He said right after he held my chin in his hand. He tilted my head up to meet his, where his lips claimed mine for what felt like an eternity…

The next day came and now sat at the most boring class in history. Science. But the only thing on my mind was Brandon… could all that stuff he said really be true? Does he really, truly love me? Or… what? Ahhh I'm so confused! So many strange things are always happening to me! Ever scene this stupid mutation everything has been going all wrong! I'm getting mixed feelings! I have to fight a weird, pale alien, I'm infused with a polar bear! Yeah I guess that's ok, since it is my favorite animal… but still! Saving the world and all is good… but… when do I get to be me? When can I be myself again, and just be a normal girl. That's all I want. I want to be a normal girl, with a wonderful boyfriend and… and… sigh, I just don't know anymore. Something was about to happen, I could just feel it! But what…?

It was a new quarter and a new schedule change. He lucky me, just who happened to be in my science class? That's right, Josh Hanson. Crazy turn of events right? Sigh. At least he didn't sit by me the sitting chart always went alphabetically he was an "H" and me, a "J" We were on the opposite sides of the room, so I didn't have anything to worry about.

"Morning class!" Mr. Ryan called to us. "Now I know you all just love science, so we're having a pop quiz!" He exclaimed.

"I wonder how they can really get excited about this kind of stuff?" I muttered to the girl next to me, he name was Andrea, she's a nice girl, but a bit too quiet. She giggled at my comment and then to make it worse I decided to an impersonation of dear Mr. Ryan. No one really liked him, he was annoying, had the weirdest accent and was really way too dramatic about _everything_! He was the Science teacher and the Drama teacher, no wonder he's so messed up! "Oh gee wiz! The nucleus is shooting out the neutrons! Oh my, isn't this _exciting_ class!" I mocked him. Andrea laughed aloud but quickly put her hands to her mouth. It wasn't that funny though, I'm really just very sarcastic. Haha.

"Miss Johnson, do you have something to share with us?" Mr. Ryan asked.

"Oh, no, not at all sir." I used the accent along with the sarcasm and soon had the hole class giggling.

"Miss Johnson, please don't interrupt our class time, we have much to do!" He exclaimed with a large smile.

"I'm sure." I replied. I sat back in the desk and waited for the test. Science wasn't exactly hard, it was just boring and never exciting at all. I needed more excitement and danger! Like a _fire_! I smiled at the thought.

The test didn't take long, I was one of the first done. Once everyone was finished we were to get assigned lab partners and a lab station. 'Oh lord, please not Josh!?' I pleaded.

"Ok, let's have… Jack and Andrea at lab station 1!" Mr. Ryan exclaimed. Poor Andrea, has to be partners with that Jerk. The lab stations went down and finally we were down to the last 4 people: Tom, my ex boyfriend, Taylor, a girl that no one really likes, and… _him_! Josh. No matter who I was partnered with, my science days were going to suck!

"Tom and Taylor, lab station 9." Mr. Ryan called.

"Miss Johnson and Josh, lab station 10." He told us.

"What?! Are you kidding me?" I yelled.

"Is something wrong Miss Johnson?" Mr. Ryan asked.

"Yeah! Why do I have to be partnered with him?" I shouted.

"Oh chill Amme, it's fine. I need help in science anyways. You could tutor me?" He suggested.

"No!" I shouted.

"Miss Johnson the answer is simple: We put the worst student, with the best student." Mr. Ryan chuckled.

"I'm ganna fail if I'm with him!" I groaned. _Stupid Karma!_

"Do your best!" Mr. Ryan encouraged. I sighed and walked to my lab, it was in the very back of the room, by the emergency exit door. Well to look at the bright side, I could always run out if Josh tried anything. I laughed to myself again. Are lab today was to measure the density of water. It was pretty easy but I knew that it was going to take forever with the dummy! I set the triple beam balance at zero and waited for Josh to get the water. He filled it up and was now trying to measure it.

"Uh… Josh, what are you doing?" I was a bit confused. "That's not what the directions say to do." I told him.

"Yes it does." He replied.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" I crossed my arms.

"Of course!" He smiled. "Ok! It's 19.84!" He exclaimed in confidence. I took the cylinder of water out of his hands and set it on the table and bent over to look.

"It has to be on a flat surface, smart one. And it's 22.55, you have to measure at the meniscus." I giggled.

"Oh…" He sighed.

"You're hopeless." I muttered to myself, not meant for him to hear. He did.

"Hey at least you're not with Tom!" He smirked.

"Shut up." I sighed. "Just measure the mass." I handed him the cylinder, but he didn't take it. "What?" I asked, he was staring at me.

"Aren't you glad that you're with me instead of him?" The smirk was still held on his face.

"Actually I would have preferred the asshole rather that the pervert." I gave him an attitude while I measured the mass myself. He stared at me.

"He used you!" He shouted.

"Shut up! People are around! I know he did and you know what, that was in 6th grade. Get over it!" I hissed.

"So you'd rather be with the one that broke your heart than me?" He asked.

"He didn't break anything!" I hissed. "All that he did was make me feel bad about myself! That's nothing! He didn't break my heart because he _never_ had it!" I was mad now. I hated talking about this kind of stuff. Especially when I was already stressed out enough and of course I didn't want to talk about it with him! He smiled.

"So you wouldn't mind if you were with him?" He chuckled.

"No I wouldn't care!" I snapped.

"Looks like you care." He said as I set up the water over the Bunsen Burner. I ignored him. "You still like him don't you?" He added. I froze with the Sparker in my hands; ready to light up the Bunsen Burner with the flam of the Sparker.

"I don't like him." I said.

"Do to." He replied with a smile. I clenched the Sparker tighter.

"Is this what you're going to do for the rest of the year? Annoy me to death?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe." He laughed. I shook my head and that lit the Burner with my Sparker. "Here, give me that." He said.

"No, I already lit it." I said.

"I just wanna see it." He reached for it, but I stepped back. He laughed and grabbed at it again, but I moved back again. He chuckled. What the hell was so funny?! I already lit the Burner and he didn't need the Sparker! Why did he want it? Was he going to like burn me? Oh jeez, now I was scared! I stepped back again when I though about what he was going to do with the Sparker. My back hit the wall and he grabbed the Sparker, but I didn't let go. We both held the Sparker and were yanking back and forth on it.

"Amme, just give me it!" He scowled.

"No way! You shouldn't be operating this thing!" I yelled in a low voice, so no one would hear and we wouldn't attract attention.

"Amme, don't make me do it." He smiled. Do what? Oh gosh! What?! He reached out his arms towards me and on first reaction I did something that I probably shouldn't have done. I squeezed that Sparker tight and hit his arm with it, the spark came out and hit the bare skin on his arm.

"Amme! What the hell!" He screamed, clutching his arm. Everyone was looking over now. I quickly threw the sparker down on the lab station. I _burned_ him! Well there's my entertainment, i guess.

"Mr. Hanson! We don't use that kind of language in this class room!" Mr. Ryan shouted. Uh Oh… last name, this is bad.

"But I didn't-" Josh started but was cut off.

"This is a school and if you want to talk like that go to the office!" Mr. Ryan shouted. Josh groaned and looked over at me.

"Amme!" He hissed, shooting me an angry scowl.

"…Sorry…" I mouthed the word. I felt kind of bad even though he sort of deserved it.

The day went by pretty fast, and the only part I really enjoyed as Lunch, Brandon was switched to my lunch. The whole day I couldn't stop thinking about all the little things. Why I suddenly received wings the other day. Why my eyes turned blue to Elliot's touch. Why Kish and Tart wanted me to come with them. Did Elliot really say tests? Or did I hear him wrong. "What's so unnatural about me power? Didn't all the other mew mews have the same experience? Did Brandon really feel the same way, or was he just afraid to loose a girl friend? All these things ran though my mind. And I didn't have an answer to any of them; not a clue. My final class came and I actually liked this one. We got to take a language each year and I signed up for Japanese. It was really cool, and pretty easy to learn. Plus the teach was a girl and she was really nice.

"Welcome back from the long break everyone! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!" She told us all. _Oh yes, mine was wonderful! You know that's exactly how I wanted mine to be; No family with me, crying, worrying about Bella, getting in the middle of a fight, have a huge purple mark on my face now. Oh yes, what a joy!_ I rolled my eyes.

"Well I have some great news from all of you! You all know that every year we have a field trip, and well usually it's just going to the park of something like that, but this year we're visiting Japan!" She announced. The whole class's eyes widened.

"Wait, Japan? How? Do we have to pay?" Joe asked, he was a boy in my class.

"No, not at all! A very nice man from Japan stopped by just the other day and offered the trip, all expenses paid! We will be staying in a very nice hotel with 2 other schools who also were chosen for this very special event!" She told everyone.

"Elliot..?" I whispered to myself.

"What'd you say, Amme?" Matt asked. He sat right next to me. I gave him a large smile.

"Oh nothing! Just thinking about something!" I laughed. He chuckled and turned a bit red, Awww how cute! Matt was a sweet boy, but he was just a friend and a lot like a brother to me. Funny thing too, since he's Brandon's cousin, but for some reason that I didn't know, they don't particularly like each other. They look a lot alike though. But… did Elliot set up this trip? Is that why he said he'd seen me in a few days or so?… But the big part that was really bugging me was… testing? Ahhh, too many questions again! Plus on top off all of that I still feel bad about Josh… I shouldn't of hit him with the Sparker…

"Amme… are you ok?" Matt shook my shoulder from the desk next to me. I jumped.

"Oh, yeah, just fine!" I smiled at him.

"That's good." He smiled back. "I don't want you to be sick or anything." he added.

"Oh, no!" I shook my head and laughed. "I'm just fine, don't worry!" I waved my hands in front of me. Matt chuckled to himself and then looked back at the teacher, who was still explaining the details of the trip to the rest of the class. Well to look at the bright side, I'll get to meet my team! And my leader; Zoey. She sounded so nice. I couldn't wait!

Brandon had given me a ride home in his truck, once we arrived at my house I hopped out of the dark blue truck and waved him a good bye as I ran to the door. My head was still filled with guilt, and everlasting questions which still held no answers to my near future. And one thing that refused to leave my mind was the incident which occurred the other day; me suddenly having wings… why? I ran up to my room and tossed my uniform to the floor. I grabbed a nice little navy blue zip-up, thin hooded sweater and a pair or faded jeans and threw them on. I let my hair hang loose and then slid a navy blue ribbon threw my hair, to pose as a head band. I kicked off my shoes and collapsed onto my twin sized bed. My hair splayed out onto the pillow and my legs were bent up, having my knees point up towards the ceiling. I thought for a long while about so much stuff, my head was spinning. Too many thoughts, it was impossible to name them all. My back pocket of my jeans buzzed and I jumped up. My cell phone had gotten a text message. I was guessing it was Kylee, probably ready to tell me all about some more gossip. I flipped open the top and read the name: Josh H.

My face froze and I wondered for a moment what he would want. I pressed the "Read" button and mouthed the words in silence.

"**Hey, Amme… I was wondering if you could meet me at the school in 15 min?**"

I took a deep breath, shook my head and then glanced at the message again. Yep that's what it said, I guess I wasn't just having a terrible dream. I snapped out of my mind and fumbled to find the buttons to press. I hit "Send" and waited for the reply. My messaged had clearly said

"**Why, what do you want form me?**"

I sat down again and put the phone in my bak pocket, but I soon found myself jumping up again because of the vibration. I flipped open the phone and read the message out loud.

"**I just need to talk, I'm already here, are you ganna make me stand out in the cold all night?**"

I scowled at the message. That wasn't fair. He would just stand out there all night and freeze to death, waiting for me even if I didn't show. I paused and thought it over for a few minutes and then fumbled with finding the right letters again.

"**I'll be there in 5.**"

I pressed "Send" and then found myself running down the stairs with my shoes on and my skateboard in hand. I rushed out the door and locked the door behind me. It was snowing out, great, I forgot my jacket too. I knew this probably wasn't the best idea, but I thought I owned him at least a talk. I mean I burnt him with a Sparker… even though he did deserve it. I sped down the road until I finally came to the large school parking lot, odd how all the weird stuff happens here. But I guess it's a good spot. No one goes to the school on weekends or after hours. I entered the lot and stopped my a near by light post. I picked up my board and leaned against the post while I looked here and there for any trace of Josh. I couldn't really see much, for it was very dark out and falling snow kept getting my eyes. I shivered from the cold and then hear a loud voice call from a distance.

"Amme, you came!" It yelled as I saw the figure running forward. It finally reached me. "I didn't think you'd come…does Brandon know?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"No, I didn't tell him. So what did you want to tell me… I have things to do." I scowled and had just enough acid in my tone to tell him that I really didn't want to be here with him… alone. He folded his arms and continued to peer down at me. Then he began…

"Ok, Amme here goes… I've liked you for so long and you know that. Ever since I meet you in 4th grade when I was the new kid and you stood up for me. You were always there for me… why did that have to change?"

"Because you changed…" I muttered under my breath. He didn't hear it though.

"And yeah I know I can be a little obsessive sometimes, but you have to understand that I really do care for you Amme, with all my heart!" He continued. When we were younger you were such an asset on me, you were there for me and I was there for you. You changed me into a better person!" He confessed. "But when I hear that you liked Tom, I freaked out, and I tried to tell you that he wasn't good for you and that you deserved better… but I knew you wouldn't listen because you really liked him, so I just gave up." He sighed. "And then when I found out that he was just using you, I blamed myself for not helping you or being there." He told me. I listened, and I actually started to feel a little bad. He was right…

He continued. "And you now that I would never intentionally hurt or harm you, you-"

"But you have!" I snapped. "You have hurt me! You have harmed me, far beyond repair and do you really think I can forgive you for that?! It was your choice to torture me, it was your choice to do the things you did, it was all your choice! And you didn't have to do any of them!" I shouted.

"Do you think I enjoyed watching you in pain for things I've done?" He yelled back.

"Well yeah! Why wouldn't you? You obviously enjoy watching me suffer! Why not do it some more?!" I yelled ad I clenched my board tighter.

"It's all an act, Amme! Amme… I _need_ you in my life and yes I have tried horrible ways to get you in it and I shouldn't have done that! But at the time it's what I wanted and I can assure you that I _won't_ give up! Amme, you belong to _me_! Not that asshole boyfriend of yours, Brandon!" He shouted.

"You don't own me!" I yelled. "I'm a human being, not an object of your desire and I can date and love who ever I want!" I shouted in fury.

"Damn it Amme! I've worked so hard for your attention! I'm the captain of the wrestling and boxing team at school, I work out, how are you _not_ impressed?!" He yelled

"…You can't win me over with metals or a body or beautiful eyes or any of that shit! It takes a heart… and you don't have one." I muttered in a small voice, almost too hard to hear. But he heard. "I have a heart Amme! And it beats for you!" He shouted and then grabbed my shoulders. I tensed, and he sighed. "Why are you so afraid of me?!" He shook my shoulders. "I was there for you, I protected you, I was like a brother to you, I-"

"And that's all you'll _ever_ be!!" I snapped back in a loud roar. He looked confused while he cupped my shoulders. "You were a great brother, and an amazing friend but you changed, and that's what scared me!" I cried. "How you treated me, how you used me, and how… how… how I was just an object to you and I still am! Did you ever think for one second that I may have liked you back of you just treated me the same! If you treated me like you actually _did_ love me?!" I screamed as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Amme… don't cry…" He told me.

"I'm not going to!" I shouted. "I don't cry, especially not for you!" I yelled as the tears began to fall. Suddenly I was being held in his strong arms. He was hugging me, holding me. I quickly realized this and pushed away from him, but his strong grip was too tight around my middle, I couldn't be let free.

"No." He whispered into my hair as he rocked me back and fourth. "Just a little longer… that's all I ask." He breathed. I froze and to my own surprise I let him. I let him hold me. I let him have me. I let him have his Kodak moment. I let him have his way for once without fearing what he would do to me… I trusted him. It was a long while before he pulled away and looked down at me. "Amme… I love you, and I know deep down, you love me too." He breathed into my ear. I froze and then shook my head back and forth rapidly. He chuckled. "You can deny all you want my love, but you know it's true and I'm the only one for you. You can't live without me." He was still inches away from my ear. I could feel his hot breath as the words left his mouth. He pulled me in for another hug, but this time I wouldn't let him. I pushed him away with all my strength.

"No! I don't love you! I love Brandon! _He's_ the only one for me! You don't even know the meaning of love!" I cried.

"Hush, I do to. It's you. You are love."

"No! No I'm not! Love is something precious that is so strong it could take you over! I love Brandon!" I shouted. He shook his head.

"No… you love me." He smoldered me. "You can't stop me from loving you Amme Johnson, or stop me from trying to get you… _ever._" He said as he pulled me into his grasp and I couldn't push away this time. Tears steamed down my face as he caressed my cheek in his large hands. I stared at him in utter shock and terror as the tears rolled fasted. His lips came down to met mine in a soft kiss. My eyes burned with tears as I pushed on him to free me, but it was no use. I had no choice in the matter… so I gave up. I let him kiss me. The soft kiss only lasted less than a second, but I soon found him coming back, once, twice, three times, until the times that he lend in for more became countless. My tears flowed rapidly as I prayed for the time the kissing would stop. Not once did I kiss him back. It was only him, trying to get my unmoving lips to respond to his soft, warm touch on my frozen, rosy, ones. Finally the immediate press had ended and I was let free. He smiled at me but I couldn't even speak. My wet eyes had me frozen in the moment which had just occurred. I was terrified but I had no option in what would happen next… I grabbed my skateboard and began to speed out towards my home, but I felt a pair of strong arms wind around my waist and then time froze yet again. I felt his soft lips trail up my neck until they reached my ear, where his hot breath rolled out into one word, which left me in a state of shock. One word that cause my whole world to end… one word that ended it all. "…_ever_…" He breathed.

I soon found myself staggering though my bedroom door and falling onto the soft mattress on the oppisite side of the room. I turned to lay on my back and stared at the small bumps in the ceiling. I lay there, counting each individual groove, every single bump that I could manage to make out through the darkness of my bedroom. The moon was bright in the black sky and shined in though my open window. The blue-ish glow reflected off the porcline colored skin on my face as the bitter breeze from the snowy night outside seeped into my room, blowing past my wet cheeks. The silence has always been an unbearable thing to me, but now it was more than ever while I lay there as the broken vow streamed noiselessly down my face. Tears.


End file.
